Viper ,el ilusionista
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Al vivir con tanto abuso de parte de sus tios y primo ,harry se volvio alguien sin emociones y con un objetivo frio y es:Conseguir mas dinero. Pero no solo eso ,sino adquirio la habilidad de crear ilusiones por su cuenta. Esta es la historia de alguien ajeno a las emociones y deseoso de dinero para quizas sentir felicidad. Esta es la historia de viper, el ilusionista.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Viper que al igual es conocido como Mammon, de la serie anime Katekyou Hitman Reborn es un personaje perteneciente de Varia, una organización de asesino, Viper es considerada/o como un Arcobaleno ,llamado como uno de los siete mas fuerte del mundo de la mafia debido a sus poderosos ilusiones.**

**Para cortar el rollo, Harry tomara la personalidad, complejo y habilidad de Viper al pie de la letra y se vera como cursara sus años escolares en Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p><em>Viper: El ilusionista.<em>

El ser humano es un ser tan fascinaste y complejo, ya que puede adaptarse y cambiar para poder sobrevivir a su entorno. En unos casos, durante la evolución la raza humana tuvo que adaptarse para sobrevivir las complejidades de la fuerza de la naturaleza u en otros casos debía de adaptarse y cambiar sus personalidades para poder sobrevivir.

Ese fue el caso de Harry Potter, pero el fue un caso excepcional de la regla. Desde temprana edad, exactamente tres años, Harry siempre vivió en el constante maltrato y dolor siendo causado por sus mismos tíos. Hay dos casos que podía resultar por la exposición prologando al dolor proviniendo de tus seres queridos y esas serian: Dejar que pase e ignorar todos esos momentos de dolor, tristeza y soledad para convertirlo en una persona pasiva a no reaccionar ante lo estimulo de dolor y deseosos de afecto de los demás o la mas conocida, sucumbir a esas emociones y permitir otras como el odio, la rabia y finalmente el deseo lleve a la persona a terminar de una vez con el objeto de su dolor, una forma fácil de decir que destruir ,aniquilar o masacrar aquella fuente que tanto dolor le ha causado.

Pero Harry no tomo ninguna de esas dos opciones.

Durante los próximos tres años, Harry vivió en el mismo infierno, si bien algunos padres golpeaban a sus hijos como medio de castigo, era inaudito que los Dursley solo lo hacían por gusto y placer, son escasas las palabras para describir los momentos del abuso y la tortura que tuvo que ser concierte a temprana edad el infante, los gritos y las sensaciones de dolor en contra de su piel son y serán recordatorios de cuanto puede sufrir algunas personas así en el mundo.

Los niños a temprana edad, cuando son consienten del mundo, comienzan a experimentar, a entender lo que les rodeaba, eso era simplemente lo común. Pero en cambio Harry lo que comenzó a experimentar fueron sus emociones y como nadie las explicaba, la sensación de tristeza, de soledad, de furia, de miseria Harry decidió simplemente…

Desecharlas.

Durante esos tres años Harry simplemente dejo que el abuso a su persona continuara, ya que se concentraba en su persona y en su ser, analizando y estudiando, no solo su comportamiento sino también a la de su familia y llego a una escalofriante conclusión: Las emociones son inútiles. A la edad de seis años Harry Potter se volvió alguien estoico y vacio al no haber podido comprender las emociones como un niño debió haber hecho.

En cambio aprendió otras cosas.

A escondidas aprendió primero a leer y escribir y saber matemáticas, esto lo logro ya que al no poder entender las emociones le permitió concentrarse y durar días en vela aprendiendo a leer. Después de un tiempo donde sus tíos le permitieron salir del armario donde dormía para que les hiciera sus quehaceres como un vil sirviente, otra cosa le llamo la atención.

Economía.

A poco tiempo Harry le intereso algo que parecía un poco excéntrico para un niño de seis años y eso era: El dinero. Fueron pocas veces que Harry, al estudiar los comportamiento de sus familiares, pudo ver que sus tíos y primo eran aparentemente felices y satisfecho cuando su tío Vernom mencionaba que gano una tal cantidad de dinero o cuando su primo mencionaba que les compraban un juguete de tal precio, eran esas ocasiones que inquietaba a Harry.

_¿El dinero da felicidad?_ Eso era lo que pregunto y dijo por primera en toda su vida. Su familia se sorprendió pero cuando su tío le respondió a esa pregunta para posteriormente degradarlo con palabras hirientes. Esta fue exactamente su respuesta: _El dinero mueve el mundo, si tú domina el mundo, lo tienes todo ¡pero tú jamás lograras algo en tu vida maldito mocoso! ¡Largo de aquí sucia rata! ¡Sin dinero no lograras nada!_

Y eso impulso a Harry, quien no comprendía la Felicidad y las emociones, decidió conseguir todo el dinero que quisiera para quizás, ser feliz. Con esa decisión Harry que no iba a la escuela, busco y estudio, economía, inversiones, matemática entre otros temas para así poder entrar al mundo de la finanzas.

A la edad de sietes años Harry Potter, que no conocía su nombre hizo su pequeña inversión.

Así dos años después Harry secretamente ya era conocido como un gran hombre de las finanzas, con su conocimiento de la bolsa económica tanto nacional como internacionalmente logro adquirir una fortuna que le podría costar cincuenta y nueve años a un empresario común.

Pero logro todo aquello por haber usado un sobrenombre (Aunque en realidad nunca supo su nombre) que le marcaria por siempre: _Viper_. Había logrado conseguir una gran fortuna por si mismo pero eso fue por que Harry desarrollo una habilidad única, una habilidad que no poseía ni un ser humano o mago existente y esas eran **las ilusiones.**

Un día común cuando el estaba haciendo cuentas caminando por la calle Harry había comenzando a experimentar una sensación por todo su cuerpo en un momento dado a la edad de ochos años y cuando menos lo supo había chocado contra una pared que aparentemente estaba invisible. Es bien cierto que los posibles magos tiene en un momento de su vida una filtración de magia accidental, cuando eso ocurre puede ocurrir cualquier cosa pero usualmente, con los nacidos de Muggles, niega que esas situaciones no ocurrieron y siguen con su vida.

Pero Harry no era ingenuo ni infantil para creer que imagino cosas.

Con pura experimentación durante meses logro por si mismo crear ilusiones pero no cualquier ilusiones, sino que estas superaba a las de la magia. Con unas semanas de práctica, Harry podía hacer una ilusión sobre si mismo para parecer mayor o crear un clon hecho de ilusión y dejarlo con sus tíos o engañarlos para que no los molestara o causarles pesadillas entre otras habilidades.

Lo único que no puede hacer es volver sus ilusiones reales.

* * *

><p>-<em>Pero se que falta poco…-<em>Piensa taciturno mirando a través de la ventana de su jet privado, poseía diez años aunque tenia una ilusión encima suyo que lo hacia parecer a un hombre de treinta año, confundir y dominar a incautos le facilitaba su misión de conseguir mas dinero_-…falta poco…_

-Viper-sama. Tiene una llamada de la empresa Rouseir en parís-Hablo en japonés su asistente, Harry que tomo como nombre propio Viper se la quedo mirando sin expresión alguna. A diferencia de la creencia popular, Harry usaba una ilusión de un hombre pelinegro con destello azul de piel bronceada y enigmáticos ojos grises.

-_la apariencia es crucial en los negocios-_Eso lo aprendió desde ya hace mucho, la seducción y el coqueteo es algo que es crucial cuando debes de cerrar algunos tratos, claro que el podía fingir todo aquello, pero ni sentía jamás un altivo de emoción alguna tales como la lujuria o vergüenza aunque claro, era apenas un niño de diez con la mentalidad de uno de veinte-…Mmhm…

-Ano…Viper-sama ¿Qué les diré?

-Mmhm….Diles que estoy ocupado…

-Ano….Discúlpeme por mi impertinencia Viper-sama pero ¿Por qué no los atiende? Al hacerlo ganaría más en la bolsa y obtendría varias acciones en ella y…-Harry alza la mano deteniéndola. Su asistente calla ya que se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con el maestro de las finanzas: _Viper._

-….Mmhm….ellos nuevamente llamaran y darán mas intereses…ahí aceptare…vete-Explico y corto simplemente, no debía de dar mas explicaciones innecesarias a la mujer que ya lo conoce desde hace ya dos años. La mujer baja la cabeza sumisamente y sale de la sección privada de _Viper_.

Al ver que ya estaba solo agito su mano derecha y lentamente su apariencia cambio a una donde tenia una chaqueta negra completamente holgada que le llegaba hasta los talones y una capucha que le tapaba mas de la mitad de la cara sin mostrar sus ojos y como detalle, había dos líneas índigo en los bordes de la capucha, además de haber regresando a su edad de diez años.

Había varias razones del porque usaba una capucha que aparentemente cubría sus ojos y casi todo el rostro y esa eran: Primeramente ocultar sus horribles cicatrices que delataban el abuso que se le había dado a su persona y finalmente no lastimar su piel ya que se había acostumbrado estar siempre en las sombras y el sol puede lastimarle. Aunque solo usaba esa ropa con sus tíos y quienes le veían con ellos. Harry miro todos lados por si alguien había visto el cambio de su forma, solo soltó un estoico _"Mmhm"_ para acomodar bien su capucha a la altura de los ojos, si bien eso debía ser un problema, Harry tenia una ilusión débil que le permitía ver a través de su capucha.

Con una ilusión en su jet privado, les hizo creer a su asistente y a los pilotos que él ya se había bajado, si bien puede influir en algunas cosas con las demás personas, no podía siempre controlarlas. Con otra ilusión convirtió su cuerpo en una neblina índigo y salió silenciosamente de su avión para posteriormente del aeropuerto.

Dos horas después ya se encontraba por Prive drive y caminaba con fluidez y parsimonia bajo la luz del sol, ya era mas o menos la diez de la mañana, por ello mismo miro a varias personas saliendo de sus hogares para hacer sus quehaceres diarios. Harry cerro los ojos por un momento para saber donde estaba su clon ilusorio, el cual dejo con sus tíos para que no sospechara de el y por el cual sus tíos no han notado las largas ausencia en ese…lugar.

-_Estupideces-_Pensó posteriormente al recordar las cosas que algunos decían sobre la familia, el amor y la protección de un hogar. Algo sin sentido. Harry como su vida conocido como Viper había sido espectador sobre que las emociones y el apego a las personas es algo inútil -_una perdida de tiempo._

Tales pensamientos pueden ser cuestionado debido que el poco contacto humano que tuvo Harry durante su niñez, fue el maltrato de su familia y la falta de emociones en las reuniones con los demás empresario ya que como el dijo una vez, la emociones son inútiles en los negocios. El no conocer sobre las emociones o haberlas experimentados le hace ajeno a ellas.

-_Ya basta_- Se reprendió mentalmente mientras caminaba por aquel lugar, odiaba los momentos que recordaba o pensaba sobre aquellas cosas que según el, son inútiles. Harry miro la calle donde unos niños jugaban entre si- _Innecesario, el dinero es lo mas importante._

Y así creía, a la piel de la letra y aunque lo único que ha podido sentir durante sus años en el mundo de los negocio fue satisfacción cuando un trato se cumplía o fastidio cuando no lograba su cometido, aun era incapaz de experimentar la felicidad, pero no se rendiría, continuaría y haría lo que fuera por conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero.

-_Es todo lo que importa-_Recuerda cuanto ya había conseguido ,en si ,el hombre de negocios conocido como Viper el ilusionista ,algo irónico considerando que era un verdadero creador de ilusiones ,aquel que es capaz de hacer negocio donde no los hay ,era uno de los hombre mas ricos de Inglaterra y posiblemente uno de los mas poderoso de Europa.

Y aunque lo era ,Viper se le era conocido también por ser alguien justo ,si bien usaba la seducción ,el engaño ,la extorsión y en repetidas ocasiones sutiles amenazas ,Viper jamás había manchado sus manos en el caso de asesinato ,chantaje ,secuestro entre otros medios sucios. Usaba su ingenio y su habilidad de persuadir (Con sus ilusiones) para lograr su cometido.

_-Porque muestro lo que quieren ver y así los engaño, al estilo de un ilusionista_-Se recordó a si mismo porque de una manera humorística, que solo el no ve cuando es el único que sabe lo irónico del nombre, del porque es llamado **Viper, el ilusionista.**

El joven ve como su clon ilusorio se encontraba en la entrada del hogar de sus tíos con algo entre sus manos, manteniendo su propia ilusión de invisibilidad se acerco y mientras hacia desaparecer a su clon ilusorio reviso la correspondencia y algo llamo su atención. Decidido la abrió para leer algo que no le sorprende en lo mas mínimo pero si dos cosas que si le llama la atención.

-_Mmhm…. Que curioso, cumpliré once años en poco tiempo….creo-_Curiosa la cosa que Harry no era consciente de cual era su nombre, sus padres y ni mucho menos su cumpleaños, igual, el veía esa festividad como una perdida de dinero y tiempo. Con parsimonia entra a la residencia sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella carta.

Al llegar a la cocina se mantuvo en silencio completo y al cualquiera menos a el le parecería gracioso que después de veinte minutos, sus tíos y primo ni se percatara de su presencia. Leyó nuevamente la carta y en algo que pensó primeramente fue "_¿Gastare mi dinero en libros?" _Y lo otro fue "…_Magia, que sorpresa" _aunque este pensamiento estaba lleno de sarcasmo aunque había una duda que le asaltaba y tosiendo atrajo la atención de su familia. Ellos se la responderían o les haría tener pesadillas.

-Mmhm…. ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em>Bien, espero que les haya gustado ¿todo un personaje no? Pues le explicare:<em>

_Viper conocido como el ilusionista o el guardián de la niebla o el Arcobaleno de la niebla, es un miembro de Varia, un grupo de asesinos de primera clase. La personalidad de Viper es simple inexpresiva y casi igual que como se detalla, la vestimenta de Viper es una capucha con una túnica evitando que uno sepa que apariencia tiene o que expresión muestra._

_Los objetivos de Viper es conseguir dinero ,tanto que algunas veces pide dinero al hacerle favores a los demás y usualmente cantidades que te dejaría en la calle ,además que Viper no es leal a nadie ,solo se centra en el dinero ,en ganar mas y en sus ilusiones._

_Planeo hacer que Harry sea así, en cierto sentido casi igual y como el entra al mundo de la magia y como comenzara a experimentar las emociones estando con niños de su misma edad y al no tener emociones o más bien al no poder entenderla e ignorarlas:_

_¿Qué amigos tendrá?_

_¿Qué casa terminara?_

_¿Quiénes serán sus rivales?_

_¿De que lado estará, de la luz, de la oscuridad o del lado gris como algunos llaman al intermedio¬¬?_

_Y finalmente ¿Quién será su interés romántico?...si es que desarrolla alguno, claro._

_Si deseen me comenten con quien quieres que Harry sea aliado, que casa, que amigos y como debe de combatir contra Voldermot, con oscuridad, con luz o con… ¿Gris? Y si bien habrá una que otra cosa, posiblemente habrá Manipulative Dumbledore o Ligero Bashing de algún personaje. Me tomo cinco horas hace este capitulo debido que no tengo computador y use uno viejo, así que gente, no se queje si no actualizo rápidamente, en fin, me despido y comente._

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Viper que al igual es conocido como Mammon, de la serie anime Katekyou Hitman Reborn es un personaje perteneciente de Varia, una organización de asesino, Viper es considerada/o como un Arcobaleno ,llamado como uno de los siete mas fuerte del mundo de la mafia debido a sus poderosos ilusiones.**

**Para cortar el rollo, Harry tomara la personalidad, complejo y habilidad de Viper al pie de la letra y se vera como cursara sus años escolares en Hogwarts.**

**Unos de mis lectores me dieron una idea sobre la aparición de los demás Arcobalenos y tranquilo mi gente, no hay necesidad de saber sobre ellos. Planeo hacer dos o tres personajes basados en los Arcobalenos o conocido como los sietes más fuertes.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Los magos obtienen dinero?<em>

Harry miraba vacíamente a sus familiares que se voltearon a verlo sorprendido y…horrorizado. Harry se hizo una nota mental: _"¿Por qué no he hecho sufrir a estos malditos?"….._ah si, recordó que el no siente ira o deseos de venganza pero después de que le respondiera quizás le daría un "Pago" por la información dada. Bajo su capucha miro como las manos de su tía Petunia temblaba, no se le escapo igual que su tío Vernom se estaba comenzando a ponerse morado y su primo Dudley parecía como si a el le hubieran contando una tontería. Contando el hecho que pregunto por alguien que es en realidad era el mismo era compresible, pero Viper no sabía sobre ello.

-¿Qué dijiste muchacho?-Pregunto con cautela Vernom, como si esperara una palabra mágica para lastimar a Harry. Por otro lado el lo miro vacíamente, le daba igual los arranques de sus tíos, las cortadas en su espalda y brazos ya eran prueba suficiente que aquello era común para el pelinegro.

-…. ¿Quién es Harry Potter?-Pregunto una vez mas, ahora esperaba que les respondiera o sino….Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir un dolor en su cabeza y parpadeo dos veces para absorber el hecho que sentía dolor, dolor físico. Estoico como siempre miro al suelo, habían piezas de vidrios con algunas gotas de sangre y…

-¡¿DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESTO MUCHACHO?-Harry no lo sabia pero el tenia un defecto y ese era que el era muy reversado, algunas veces no hablaba y únicamente soltaba monosílabos como respuesta, en consecuencia con ello lo volvió una persona pensativa, cosa que ayuda a pensa...-¡RESPONDEME MOSTRUO!

¡POOWW!

Y ese era su defecto, son poca las veces pero al quedar tan pensativo lo hacia desconectarse del mundo exterior, cosa que le era una desventaja algunas veces y peor en el caso cuando se encontraba con su familia. Aparentemente se había quedado quieto metido en sus cuestiones y su tío le había tirado una taza de café por simple gana de lastimarlo. El golpe lo tomo desprevenido y por ello ahora estaba sangrando. Claro que eso no molesto a su tía y primo, es mas, su primo Dudley fue el que advirtió a su padre de la carta que poseía entre sus manos y por ello le pregunto porque razón la tenía y como una bestia, no vio que Harry estaba desorientando por el anterior golpe.

Viene y lo golpea de nuevo.

_-Por ello la ira es una emoción estúpida-_Pensó posteriormente después de escupir un poco de sangre de sus labios y miro de reojo a su tío, que seguía gritando a los cuatros vientos sobre gente rara y estupideces mágicas. Harry le ignoro, solo se concentraba en respirar e ignorar la sensación de dolor, cosa que paso inmediatamente. Es bueno ya estar acostumbrado al dolor físico.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTE NIÑO SE VAYA CON LOS MOSNTRUOS! ¡NO LO HARE!-Alcanzo escuchar Harry y miro levemente frio a su tío. El no era su dueño, el no era nada para el. En ese momento Harry deseo tener emociones para así hacer sufrir a su tío, es conocido por todos que Viper no hace sus acciones solo porque si, las hace cuando tiene que hacerla y eso es cuando alguien le queda debiendo. Y no se refería únicamente del dinero.

-_El viejo sistema del ojo por ojo. Si el me hace algo, yo le hare algo-_Y con una forma retorcida y maniática de pensar, Harry se convenció. Antes no lo hacia ya que le daba igual, pero ahora quería respuestas y le han lastimado al buscar por ella. Su tío le debía por los dos golpes. Es tiempo para mostrarles lo que puede hacer. Con su fría mascara estoica Harry dio un paso adelante alertando con su presencia a su familia, alzo su mano enguantada y comenzó…

Horas después aun se podía escuchar los gritos de horror de la familia Dursley. Lastimosamente su casa estaba cubierta por una ilusión Anti-sonido.

* * *

><p>Ya era más de las dos de la madrugada y Harry se encontraba sentando en el suelo de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, donde ha estado durmiendo desde que era infante. Un lugar seco y si poca luz, llena de suciedad y de higiene discutible. Curiosamente no debería de tener luz alguna pero Harry tenia a lado suyo una flama hecha de ilusión.<p>

En ese momento repasaba la poca información que había conseguido después de….un cierto sentido, conversar con su tíos y primo, no quería decir que torturo, el era Viper y no debía de manchar su consciencia por estupideces como la culpa, la cual no podía sentir o experimentar.

Era raro ser alguien sin emociones, era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Aparentemente sus tíos sabían sobre la magia, es mas, su primo también aunque solo para ser moldeado al gusto de sus padres, querían volverlo alguien que odiaba todo lo referente a lo mágico y como Harry formaba parte de ello, todo ese ya formado odio termino a su persona.

-_Otro misterio resuelto_-Pensó sin importancia y continuo con sus pensamientos. Aparentemente su madre fue una maga y fue por ello que su tía Petunia sabia que el igual, claro que no logro sacar más de su madre de parte de Petunia ya que mientras gritaba en su pesadilla solo se la siguió gritando palabras de odio a su progenitora- _Lo que causa la envidia, envenena la mente y la corrompe. Mi hipótesis es tan cierta, las emociones son inútiles. Lastimosamente no obtuve nada sobre mis padres, igual ni me interesa mucho que digamos, sino…_

Otra cosa que se entero fue que existía un mundo mágico que se encontraba oculto al resto del mundo. _Eso es obvio, gente como yo deseosa de dinero se hubieran lanzado por un poco de magia. Que bueno que no soy codicioso….no a ese extremo _Piensa con cuidado sobre los otros temas que sus tío le hablaron después de su "Entrevista" tales que ellos se enteraron que su padres murieron asesinados por un mago oscuro al parecer.

Eso y entre otras sin sentidos sobre ese mundo fue lo único que averiguo, al parecer aunque vivían con un ser mágico, no les intereso nada sobre ello, solo dejándose llevar por su odio irracional y maltratarlo. Harry en ocasiones, desde que era mas joven se preguntaba si había hecho algo, que no recordaba claro, por ende fuera cualquiera lo que haya hecho justificaba su maltrato, por ello le daba igual todos aquellos tratos a su persona y los dejaba pasar. Pero _eso malditos _solo lo hacían porque….era un mago y eso lo convertía algo personal, por ende estúpido y creyendo que lo que sus tío estaba haciendo era justificado le hacia y equivocarse en ello le hacia sentirse….raro.

Y sinceramente se sentía…_raro._

Obviamente. Ahora mismo podía sentir los gritos de su familia, sufriendo bajo sus ilusiones de pesadillas. Al enterarse que era odiado por una estupidez hizo que cumpliera su amenaza y ahora ellos sufrían con terribles pesadillas que le carcomía cada parte de su mente y mostrándoles los peores miedos que no encontrarían ni en el mismo infierno, pero se dejo llevar por algo…algo en su interior y no lo podía entender. Si bien sabia que se excedió…ese algo lo impulso a hacer la experiencia ilusoria a los Dursley muchísimo peor.

Por primera sin saberlo vez sintió la ira.

-_Estupideces. Dejare de pensar sobre cosas inútiles, ahora mismo debería de pensar en mis acciones_- Con eso en mente releía una vez mas esa carta que le habían enviando. Debía de ir a un lugar callejón Diagon para posteriormente otro lugar llamado Banco de Gringotts. En la carta había una lista de los útiles que necesitaba para asistir a Hogwarts cosa que tenia….de una manera graciosa horrorizado a Harry-_…gastar dinero ¿En libros? ¿Y si son caros? ¿Y si no consigo descuento? ¿Y porque mencionan un banco? ¿Acaso quieren que haga una cuenta con ellos? ¿Y si son como los cajeros de Australia, donde te roban y no ganas nada de intereses? Nota mental: Demandar el banco Yellowville para el lunes._

Esas y otra cuestiones mantuvieron a Harry desvelado, eso y que debía concentrarse para mantener sus ilusiones torturadores/pesadillas activas. Al final tomo la decisión de asistir a esa escuela de magia, si bien le costaría un montón de efectivo debía de dar el sacrificio para aprender sobre su patrimonio y explotarlo como mejor pueda y así obtener mas dinero, pero si gastaba mucho dinero, que todo eso se fuera a la mierda.

-_Espero hacer buenos negocios con ustedes banco de Gringotts_-Pensó con una sonrisa fría, analítica, sin emociones y estoica pero que daba mala espina y un presagio del futuro de que alguien se quedara sin dinero, posteriormente cayo dormido alrededor de la cinco de la mañana. Sin tener conocimiento sobre ello, a varios kilómetros de ahí, los duendes se despertaron de su sueño con un sudor frio recorriéndole por la espalda. Lo sintieron. Sintieron como en _la fuerza_ de los comerciantes se agitaba. Vendría tiempos de cambios y de chequeras vacías.

* * *

><p>Ya de mañana Harry se encontraba en la entrada de Privet drive 4 pensando que hacer, en el sentido de ¿Dónde quedaba el callejón Diagon? Porque ahora que lo veía con atención no pusieron una dirección o algo en la carta que le enviaron. Pensó en preguntarles a sus tíos pero descarto la idea, su familia se encontraba actualmente traumados en sus respectivos cuartos. Así que decidió hacer lo mas sabio posible…<p>

-_Engañar a un taxista_-No teniendo ganas de gastar su dinero en ese momento ,considerado el hecho que aparentemente gastaría su fortuna ,parte de ella ,en libros para estudia magia ,llamo un taxi para lanzar una ilusión del taxista y para no quedarle debiendo algo al hombre ,decidió dejarle un regalo. Posteriormente hubo problemas sobre el callejón Diagon ya que no sabia donde se encontraba pero termino en una parte que podía sentir un poderoso campo de ilusión, que cubría aparentemente toda la zona.

-Espero que haya disfrutado el paseo, señor-Dijo el taxista con voz de atontando, Harry asintió al hombre y decidió darle su regalo. Con un movimiento de su mano, una mujer hermosa de tersa piel y hermoso cabello castaño sedoso se acerco al taxista y con algunas palabras se subió al vehículo para posteriormente irse. Harry se quedo pensativo unos momentos para posteriormente comenzar a caminar.

-_Espero que lo disfrute. Algunas veces los hombres necesitan sentirse guapos-_Simplemente ilusiono a la mujer para que le lanzara cumplidos a taxista, eso sube el animo a cualquiera, no como si Harry comprendiera aquello. Dejando esa situación olvidada entro un establecimiento, un bar más en específico llamado como el Caldero Chorreante.

Con parsimonia miro el lugar, era un lugar acogedor aparentemente pero desecho menos de un segundo su atención sino donde podía sentir esa poderosa ilusión, con decisión se encamino pero cuando iba a cruzar una puerta que conectaba con una especie de cuarto de ladrillo blanco es detenido.

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el Barman mirando sospechosamente a Harry quien lo miro bajo su capucha. Noto mirando una vez mas sobre su hombro que el bullicio y las conversaciones acompañadas de bebidas del bar se habían extinguido y todos miraban a Harry con cautela. Como si fuera un criminal.

-Mmm….

-Lo siento, pero tengo pedirte que te vayas. Este no es un lugar para Muggles.

-…. ¿Qué es eso?

-Te pido de nuevo que te…

-Tengo que ir al callejón Diagon-Corto simplemente con voz seca, el hombre se calla y suspira aliviado. Harry nota sin ninguna sorpresa que el resto de bar volvió a la normalidad, eso le dio una idea de que parecía que ese lugar retenía a algún tipo especial de gente o como llamo el barbero "Muggle"

-¡Oh! Disculpame, es solo que con esa….capucha y en especial con ese color pensé que eras…._un Mortifago_-Harry escucho lo ultimo que susurro, estaba lleno de asco y miedo, se hizo una notal mental, averiguar que o quien era eso. Por otro lado el hombre recupero su estado de ánimo calmado rápidamente- Y bueno además que pareces mayor y yo pensé que eras un Muggle, pero bueno ¿Cuántos años tienes chaval?

-Creo…que once-Dijo sin importarle en lo absoluto pero en su tono de voz hubo un imperceptible tono de confusión pero el barman no se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso parece fantástico! ¡Supongo que iras al callejón Diagon para tu útiles de Hogwarts! ¿Me equivoco?

-No lo hace…señor. Parece que esa…..escuela es….muy famosa.

-¡¿Famosa? ¡Es la mejor! ¡Fue fundada hace ya mas de quien sabe miles de años por cuatros magos de gran poder, siendo casi iguales al Merlin todo poderoso! Y eso eran _Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin_- Harry casi sonrió, casi. El barman le estaba dado información sumamente estupenda, tal como la existencia del mago Merlin, uno tal que hasta los humanos normales conoce , además que Hogwarts fue fundada por otros magos de igual de poderoso. Quizás valía la pena ir a esa institución.

-Que interesante… ¿Algo mas que quieras contarme?

-Pues, en Hogwarts existe varias asignatura, unas de las cuales es defensa contra las artes oscura, otra adivinación y entre varias que para mi me parece que hace una gran educación. Algo que tienes que saber es que la escuela se divide por cuatros casas o mas bien fraternidades como lo llaman los Muggles donde los estudiantes pasan a ello y conviven con los de la otra casa.

-Que….interesante. _Así que debo estar con otros…niños. Que fastidio._

-Si, cada una tiene el apellido de los fundadores como _Gryffindor_ para los valientes, _Ravenclaw _para los inteligente, _Hufflepuff _para los leales y _Slytherin _para los astutos. ¿Necesitas saber algo más chaval?

-No….señor. Muchas gracias por la información pero…debo partir-Dijo Harry comenzando a caminar pero miro que el hombre le seguía y estudio por un segundo su rostro, no había malicia o doble intenciones, solo parecía acompañarlo para algo-¿Sucede algo?

-Mmm pues bueno que preguntas niño, es que te ayudare a abrir la entrada al callejón Diagon. Ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Acaso no deberías estar con un profesor? Ya que parecías perdido y solo los son los nacidos de Muggles lo que no conocen en como llegar al callejón.

-¿Muggle?

-Nombre para los que no pueden usar la magia. Si fueras ya de una familia mágica lo sabrías, supongo que creciste con Muggles ¿No?

-Esta en lo correcto.

-Pero eso igual me inquieta ¿Acaso nadie fue a tu casa a explicarte sobre la magia?-Harry se pregunto lo mismo, ya que si hubiera sido un niño común y corriente (En el sentido de las emociones y la mente infantil) habría tirado la carta pensando que era una broma o en el caso mas bobo, creer que la magia existe. El lo hace porque sus ilusiones le ayudo a creer sobre lo imposible, sino, hubiera demandado al quien fuera por haberle enviando una estúpida broma. Que no le haya enviando alguien a explicarle o darle buenas indicaciones al menos le intrigaba-¿Eh niño? ¿Hola?

-Disculpa…soy distraído…no, nadie fue a explicarme sobre esto.

-Que raro, pero entonces ¿Cómo llégate aquí y como supiste del callejón?

-Por la carta y…suerte-Corto ya no deseoso de hablar, ya que solo hablaba tanto únicamente en reuniones de negocios con algunos ejecutivos, empresarios, abogados y presidentes. Toda una vida. Observo como el barman tocaba varias veces con un…palo en su mano, la pared de ladrillo y esta comenzaba a reorganizarse y formar una entrada a toda una gran calle llena de gente-Mmm…bien.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes-Dijo satisfecho el barman, nunca lo admitía pero hablar con ese niño fue estupendo, algunas veces con quienes hablaba eran con nacidos de Muggles de vez en cuando pero como estos usualmente iban con un profesor no tenían que pedirle indicaciones a su persona, que alguien quisiera información de el, le hizo sentir bien aunque se pregunto porque el chico hablaba con un tono muerto, frio o mas en especifico, sin emociones. Miro como el niño encapuchado ya había pasado el umbral de la puerta de ladrillo y esta misma comenzaba a acomodarse y se disponía a regresar a su puesto pero algo le empujo a preguntar-… ¡Oh! ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Tom por si regresas alguna vez.

-….Mmm-Soltó estoicamente Harry viendo como lentamente la anterior formada puerta se cerraba. Miro al hombre llamado Tom, le había dado buena información y Harry creía que no debería de dejar una deuda pendiente, ya que eso seria algo que no va con su ser-…Mi nombre es Viper.

-¿Viper? ¿En serio? no es por ofender pero eso no parece un nombre-Aunque parecía ofensivo, se escucho un tono de broma, cosa que no molesto a Harry. Harry miro que el hombre no parecía satisfecho con su respuesta y recordó que supuestamente él ya tenia un nombre, uno que no va a usar de seguido y que le daba igual pero el tipo se lo merecía así que soltó…

-Según la carta de Hogwarts….me llamo Harry Potter-Cuando termino la puerta ya se había cerrado pero Harry alcanzo a ver que Tom abrió los ojos y palideció cuando escucho su nombre. Otra cosa sospechosa, miro a su alrededor y noto que había una mujer y su hijo de cuatro usando ¿túnicas? Que lo miraba con sorpresa muda-_Algo más para averiguar._

Sin darle importancia alguna, se encamino por todo el callejón Diagon. Un lugar muy famoso por ser un lugar comercial, Harry noto de inmediato ya que solo había tienda, con objetos sumamente interesante y llamativo. La mente de Harry ya estaba comenzando a hacer planes, negocio y demás.

_-Tantas cosas para invertir, tantas cosas para negociar. Llegare primero a ese banco Gringotts y así comenzare a conseguir todo el dinero que pueda. No por nada soy Viper-_Muchos se estremecieron al ver la sonrisa apática y falsa de Harry en su rostro, mas su vestimenta, muchos creyeron que era un Mortifago. Uno en especial lo pensó viéndolo con su ojo mágico.

_-¿Un niño? ¿Por qué tiene ropa de Mortifago? Y… ¿Qué esa bruma de color índigo que veo en él? Le echare un ojo. Hay que estar siempre alerta-_Con ese pensamiento el ya mencionado Auror comenzó a seguir al niño encapuchado y lo observo atentamente, sus movimientos, su modo de caminar y el detalle que no se le paso por alto fue que no movía su cabeza. Su hipótesis: Era un niño de sangre pura o mestiza ,la forma en que no prestaba atención a todas las maravillas del callejón Diagon era sumamente sospechosa pero por otro lado si bien tenia ropa de Mortifago ,había algo en ese niño…-_Algo raro ,lo presiento y se muy bien cuando eso me ha salvado el pellejo._

Y así siguió caminando con lentitud pero con alerta el viejo Auror, no por nada era Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody y aunque estaban en un aparente tiempo de paz aun su misión era de atrapar a Mortifagos o criminales y aunque ese encapuchado no le ha dado problema, al menos debía de cerciorarse.

* * *

><p>mas tarde Harry ya había sentido la presencia de que alguien le estaba siguiendo, no por nada podía sentir en su nuca una mirada penetrante. Otra cosa que averiguar. Y es que si alguien le esta siguiendo significa de una manera u otra había llamado la atención y si bien su vestimenta dejaba mucho que desear, no explica porque la gente le evitaba y tenia alguien con una mirada penetrante siguiéndole. Eso debía tener una explicación y la averiguaría.<p>

-_Eso no tiene importancia ahora. He llegado-_Pensóviendo como a un poco alejado suyo al dirección al frente se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, el banco de Gringotts y tenia que admitir, le parecía un lugar decente. Con ello en mente se encamino hacia ese lugar, obviamente Moody le seguía el paso y que arqueo sus cejas por ver la dirección del sospechoso que estaba siguiendo.

Harry al llegar miro sin sorpresa alguna a los duendes y pensando que solo eran simples criaturas mágicas comenzó su recorrido, claro que al poner un pie dentro de Gringotts todos los duendes voltearon a verlo extrañado. Con parsimonia comenzó a caminar por el lugar e ignoro las miradas que recibía tanto de los duendes como de los pocos humanos que se encontraba allí, uno de los cuales era Alastor que se encontraba fingiendo hablar con uno de los guardia y de reojo le echaba una mirada al encapuchado.

Harry se toma su tiempo al caminar por el lugar para analizar que los duendes parecía competente, no usaban maquinas electrónicas u otro artilugios para hacer cuentas, lo hacían a puño y letra lo que los hace experto en matemáticas y viendo que estaban muy concentrados aquellos que no le están viendo, le convenció que son inteligente. Debía de ser cauteloso si quiere hacer negocios con ellos. Finalmente llego al estrado principal donde un duende estaba escribiendo con lentitud y calma en un pergamino, lo que significa que era un comerciante pasional y muy peligroso en los negocios. Viper tenía experiencia sobre ello.

-¿Necesita algo?-Gruño secamente el duende, si Harry fuera una persona normal se hubiera intimidado o insultado pero no lo era, simplemente miro vacíamente al duende. Sabia bien que estaba haciendo, usaba la intimidación para hacer flaquear a los demás y obtener beneficios sobre ello, si tal caso se da, porque es mas fácil manipular a una persona asustada que una consciente.

-…Mm…Vengo a abrir una cuenta, además de familiarizarme con la economía del mundo mágico y el cambio de monedas para, quizás, pasar mi dinero a la ya mencionada cuenta. Por otro lado también quisiera hablar con el duende que este a cargo, soy consciente de que ustedes tienen su modo de manejar el dinero y quiero obtener toda esa información precisa y así no tener un problema futuro y que posiblemente afecte mi fortuna. Por otro lado, como este es un banco también deben de tener una relación con el comercio del…mundo mágico así que me interesaría como se maneja por si deseo hacer inversiones y si eso se cumple ,para saber que ganancia podía ganar si tengo alguna clase de negocio con el banco mediante un proceso de socios ¿Podría ser posible?

Cinco minutos después y aun el duende no le contentaba a Harry quien se llevo una mano a su garganta, son pocas las veces que hablaba…tanto y cuando lo hacia era cuando el momento era preciso, pero aun así le lastimaba un poco la garganta. Por otro lado, Alastor tenia los ojos abierto y es que logro escuchar un poco de lo que dijo el chico y no era para menos ya que no parecía posible que tal forma de hablar sobre negocios con tanta seguridad y firmeza le perteneciera a un mocoso, pero salió de su sorpresa de inmediato y leyó entre líneas las palabras del encapuchado.

-_Sabes lo que quiere pero el menciono "El comercio del mundo mágico" no solo eso sino también "además de familiarizarme con la economía del mundo mágico" eso quiere decir que…puede ser que sea un nacido de Muggle pero… ¿Cómo un niño de once puede hablar así?-_Pensó con mucha sospecha mirando al joven que aun seguía esperando respuesta del duende. Uno segundo después respondió.

-Yo….Le enviare con el jefe-Gruño el duende pero aun así se veía aturdido. Harry asintió y miro como otro duende un poco mas pequeño le hacia una seña, por ende le siguió y entraron en una puerta al fondo de la sala principal, al desaparecer Alastor no le pudo seguir.

Por otro lado Harry se preparaba para cuando se encontrara con el jefe de Gringotts y sabia bien que si le enviaron con el, eso quería decir que la cosa se complico pero a la vez le era producente. Quizás así averiguaría sobre alguna cosa, las cuales en ellas entra sobre el amigo oscuro que mato a su padres, la palabra Mortifago y porque el barman y esa mujer con su hijo se sorprendieron al escuchar su supuesto nombre. No lo sabía pero algo le decía que el asunto es más profundo de lo que parece.

_-Tiempo para relajarse_-Pensó notando como tomarían tiempo al llegar donde se encontraba el duende jefe y sinceramente pensó que necesitaba un poco de relajación a lo que se avecinaba. Así que de su larga chaqueta saco un….gran fajo de dinero y comenzó a contarlo. Ese era su pasamiento, sino era haciendo calculo era contando dinero hasta tarde y no le importaba que eso sonaba que él era codicioso. Ese era su pasamiento.

El duende que le estaba guiando le miro con curiosidad y con interés al gran fajo de dinero que tenia Harry entre sus manos contando entre unos dólares y euros entre otros tipos de billetes de cambio. _Debía de admitírselo_ pensó el duende; fascinaba y aterraba ver a un niño con un fanatismo aparente loco al dinero. Entendió del porque estaba llevando ese niño con el jefe, no era alguien ordinario.

-Ya llegamos…- Aviso mirando fijamente la puerta que era custodiada por dos duendes de gran tamaño equipado con unos mazos negros con púas y añadiendo que tenía unas marcas de color plateado negruzco, lo que hacían runas mágica. Harry asintió levemente y comprobó que los guardia parecían competentes y no solo eso, mirando la puerta que tenia un diseño raro ya que parecía que habían unos engranajes de forma irregular en ella, lo que lo hace un lugar muy fortificado.

Tocando varias veces en la puerta, Harry junto con su guía entraron con lentitud para ver una habitación, que en pensamientos de Harry, parecía pertenecerle a alguien de un alto grado de riqueza. La oficina era modesta pero lleno de objetos de oros como decoración, tales como trofeo, esculturas y hasta miro una pintura con un bordado hecho de oro.

En el centro de todo eso, había una mesa modesta con algunos libros, plumas con tinta y uno que otros artilugios encima de este, atrás de la mesa misma había un gran sillón que le daba la espalda a los recién llegados y para terminar había un asiento, una silla común frente suyo en el cual Harry tomo asiento.

-Me despido señor-El duende hace una leve reverencia a dirección del sillón para posteriormente salir cerrando la puerta con un crujido que retumbo en el silencio de la habitación. Harry no tiene que ser adivino o ser Luce, la Shaman de la adivinación. El jefe de los duendes estaba frente suyo.

-Me han contando de usted, jovencito y dejarme decirle que estoy impresionado. Nuestra raza se le conoce como partidarios de…como decirlo….contra la opresión controladora. Para que entiendas, odiamos que los humanos se nos impongan a nosotros, no toleramos la arrogancia ni la burla, en especial proveniente de magos que se creen superiores.

-Discúlpame si lo ofendí de alguna manera.

-No lo has hecho. Ese es el squib del asunto. Tú pediste pero ordenaste pero a la vez no lo hiciste. Sabes joven, yo soy consciente de cada transacción que se hace en mi banco y un colega logro contemplar toda tu petición y como lo hiciste ¿Sabes que pienso?

-No, señor.

-Que…contigo podemos conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero que sea posible-Harry miro como el sillón se movió un poco para hacerse ver el rostro del jefe de los duendes y director del banco de Gringotts y ese duende era Ronauwell. Que tenía una larga barba tan blanco como la misma nieve, con unos ojos negro como la misma noche pero nublado por la codicia, astucia y sabiduría.

-Eso era lo que quería decir…señor...

-Ronauwell Lewuúimon. Son casi nulos los pocos que tienen el privilegio de llamarme así.

-El gusto es mío, señor Lewuúimon. Quiero conocer la economía del mundo mágico pero es mejor saberlo del que de verdad manejar el dinero que cualquier desadaptado por ahí….Coff…Ugh….perdón…

-Tienes razón. Se nota que no hablas mucho ¿Me equivoco?

-Esta en lo cierto…simplemente estoy aquí para haber muchas cosas….quizás por ello tengo que hablar mucho….en el mundo de los humanos normales….las cosas ya son fáciles y…

-No tiene necesidad de hablar mucho. Ya veo, Eres interesante niño, si que lo eres-Con una sonrisa petulante el duende se acaricia la barba, pensando y analizando. Harry estaba igual, aun no comenzaba el combate, el combate de quien obtendría mas que el otro y a la vez el de no hacer movimientos en falso o significaría su derrota. Pero Harry no tenia que preocuparse de ello, lo siguiente le aseguro la victoria-¿Cuál es tu nombre, eh niño?

-Es Viper. Viper, el ilusionista- Oh, Harry experimento otra vez esa sensación, satisfacción al ver como Ronauwell abrió los ojos sorprendidos. El encapuchado sonrió fríamente al pensar que el duende en jefe hasta conocía los hombres mas famosos del mundo humano, era algo de admirar- Parece que me conoce o ha oído de mi.

-Estas….en lo correcto. Me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes ya que los duendes sabían de tus extrañas habilidades.

-¿Ah si?-Sintió curiosidad ya que era la primera vez que alguien pudo ver que el poseía habilidades anteriormente pensadas extrasensoriales ahora mágicas pero si los duendes, seres mágicos, supieran eso de el, quizás no era tan descabellado la situación. La cuestión era ¿Quién mas noto de sus ilusiones? O ¿Alguien más podría hacerlo en el mundo mágico?

-Así es. Solo lo descubrimos de lejos pero no sabemos lo que usted puede hacer. Solo sabemos que es una habilidad para cambiar el entorno y disuadir a algunas personas y antes de que pregunte, fue solo por accidente que uno de nuestros duendes oculto en el mundo Muggle lo descubrió para posteriormente hacerle un seguimiento de sus avances en el mundo de las finanzas. Y déjame decirle que estoy impresionado y mas al enterarme que solo tienes once años.

-Bueno…falta unas semanas para ello. Pero le agradezco por el cumplido. Pero como dice el dicho...

-"El tiempo es dinero" me agradas chico. Necesitas que hagas esto, necesito de ti una gota de sangre y los pongas en este pergamino, lo que sucederá es que se abrirá una nueva cuenta pero a la vez mostrara si tienes relación con alguna familia mágica.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, porque desde hace tiempo, nacidos o criados por Muggles ha mostrado ser herederos de familia mágicas aparentemente desaparecidas, un ejemplo la familia Gaunt y su…_heredero_ que vivió en un orfanato con solos Muggles. Usamos este método para encontrar posibles herederos de familias mágicas perdidas, hasta niños nacidos de mágicos deben de hacer esto.

-Mmhm…-Harry alza su mano derecha mostrando que tenia puesto guante de tela color negro y con parsimonia se la quita para mostrar algo que horrorizo a Ronauwell que aunque no mostro cambio alguno en su rostro. Eran quemaduras. Quemaduras negras, antiguas y horrorosas que mostrabas signo de tortura, tortura de ya hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eso…que te sucedió muchacho?

-Mmhm….Mi tío me…quemaba las manos cuando le hacia el desayuno-Y con ello apretó su mano derecha y la poso encima del pergamino que ya con anterioridad se había puesto encima de la mesa. Ronauwell miro incrédulo como lentamente sangre, sangre de un color un poco negra caía en el pergamino desde la mano de Harry que únicamente estaba empuñada fuertemente.

-_Su piel esta tan lastimada que con suficiente esfuerzo puede abrir heridas en la piel y sangrar. Este chico necesita ir a San mungo _–Pensó con calma, ese era su opinión pero el no era misericordioso o de buen corazón, no haría nada, solamente le diría al niño donde se encontraba el hospital mágico. El duende miro como Harry se ponía su guante y como no hizo sonido o mueca alguna por lo que recién había hecho. Sin importarle en lo absoluto tomo el pergamino para ver que cosa descubriría-…Veamos….Aparente eres parte de la línea de sucesión de unos de los hermanos Peverell…mas en especifico a Ignotus Peverell…pero la única familia que… ¡Oh! Aquí esta….espera….si esto es verdad ¿Entonces tú eres…?

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, un castillo más en específico, en una oficina llena de libros y artilugios estaba un anciano de larga barba blanca y con una túnica de colores extravagante descansaba en un sillón y por la mirada de sus ojos inusualmente brillantes se podía dar a entender que estaba pensando. Este hombre era reconocido y levemente admirado por todos y era Albus Dumbledore, el líder del bando de la luz y creador de la antigua orden del fénix.<p>

Si bien Albus Dumbledore era alguien que creía en las buenas acciones, en las segundas oportunidad y tenia una mentalidad del bien, tenia sus defectos y la arrogancia era la mayor, al ser llamado y autoproclamado como el líder de la luz al haber derrotado a Gellert Grindelwald en el pasado, hizo que Dumbledore creyera que el era alguien que conocía los males de la oscuridad, por una vez mas ya mencionado, ser llamado el líder de la luz aunque claro que eso en si no es malo pero las circunstancia hace que uno vea las cosas en general.

A base de esto ,Dumbledore adopto la pésima ideología del "Por el bien mayor" en el cual una persona hace lo que sea y sin pensar en consecuencias ,solo por la simple y llana razón de que cree que lo que hace es lo correcto ,aun si saber que aquello puede ser cierto o no. Tal ideología es estúpida y peligrosa ya que quien la emplea cree firmemente que lo que hace es siempre lo correcto pero para entender lo mal de esto hay que relacionarlo con otra filosofía y esa es ""El sabio dijo una palabra, no cinco, no tres, una. Pero todos escucharon diez al final" lo que significa que todos los demás siempre pensaran diferente y nunca podrá estar en acuerdo con las creencias de otros y sus motivaciones o ambiciones.

Un ejemplo seria el no haber estado de acuerdo al enviar a un inocente infante al mismo infierno.

Y ese es su defecto, creyendo que sus acciones y decisiones son correcta porque espera que al final hagan que las cosas estén mejor pero no es consciente de sus consecuencias y otro de sus defecto es que es terco al no aceptar que hay personas mas sabias, inteligentes o fuertes que el que pueden tomar sus propia decisiones y cree que si no le siguen o no son leales a su persona, creyendo que como es el líder de la luz, pueden convertirse en magos oscuro. Dumbledore no podía entender que la sabiduría, la inteligencia o el poder no siempre tiene que ver con el paso del tiempo o el avance de la edad sino con la experiencias y el modo de vivir de las personas y es que hasta un niño puede ser mas sabio que el mismo Dumbledore solo creyendo una filosofía mejor que la de el y esa era…

La unión hace la fuerza.

Pero faltaría mucho para que Dumbledore si quiera fuera consciente que sus planes no funcionarían y como se ha dicho, al estar convencido de que todo lo que ha hecho es lo correcto, no había maldad en ello pero si había la estupidez y la negación de aceptar que todos pueden saber más que uno mismo.

Dumbledore en ese momento pensaba en sus planes, una que giraba en Harry Potter. Que lo había enviando con sus tíos ,sabiendo que Petunia Dursley tenia odio a todo lo referente con la magia ,igual lo envió porque pensó que Harry se volvería alguien humilde ,deseoso de atención y amor de lo demás algo que hubiera funcionado sino fuera que Harry se volvió en Viper ,claro que esto no lo sabia Dumbledore.

Y es que Dumbledore pensaba que Harry se volvería alguien orgulloso hospedando con alguien mágico ya que por vivir con tanta atención de parte del mundo mágico, cosa que puede haber sido cierto. Pero el orgullo no siempre significa como algo malo, el sentir orgullo de tus propios logros, de tu linaje, de tu destino puede hacer a alguien, un ser fuerte que desea demostrar a todos que nunca se dejara vencer y que hará valer su valía al del porque todos lo adoraban, convirtiéndose en un héroe. Cosa que Dumbledore nunca se le ocurrió pensar, pero no se le podía culpar al haber estado en contacto con puros orgullosos magos oscuros durante casi toda su vida.

Pero el plan de Dumbledore era sumamente mas profundo, al volver a Harry un niño tímido, cohibido, levemente traumado y mas importante deseoso de amor, lo volvería alguien que a la larga sacrificable, porque Dumbledore sabia que Voldemort regresaría y se enfrentaría a Harry, no por nada existía la profecía y sabia bien que de una manera u otra, Harry debía de sacrificarse para derrotar a lord Voldermot.

Por el bien común se dijo.

Hasta el mismo Severus Snape pensó que aquello era barbárico y es que el conoció a petunia mucho más que el mismo Dumbledore, no por nada fue mejor amigo de Lily Potter y como le dijo aquella vez a Dumbledore:

-"_Por eso lo envías a vivir con lo cerdos. Para que muera al final por el amor de otro_s"

Snape despotrico, trato de hacerle entender a Dumbledore que aquello no funcionaria, que era mejor que Harry viviera con alguien mágico, hasta para darle razón, que él chico viviera apartado del mundo mágico pero que no se le negara obtener conocimiento de su linaje y hacerle pasar años con los Dursley. El anciano se negó creyendo en sus palabras y así se hizo. Hasta la fecha, Snape no podía dejar de pensar que esa decisión volvería y patearía en la cara al anciano junto con la destrucción de todo. Porque si se miraba con atención, la vida de Harry seria casi igual a Voldermot y por la circunstancia nacería un nuevo lord oscuro.

Por suerte para ellos, nadie sabe si eso ocurrirá o no.

-_Faltan pocos días_-Pensó Dumbledore tomando de sus ya conocidos gotas de limón. Un dulce que esta lleno con pociones de calma o en otros casos una imperceptible poción de confusión, para cuando se encontrara con alguien de estado de humor grave, así lo calmaría para posteriormente llevar a ya dicha situación bajo su control. Otro medio para manipular las cosas.

Dumbledore pensaba en su plan sobre Harry, donde le habían enviando su carta de Hogwarts pero la situación era que no fue con un profesor ya que el plan consistía en ganar la lealtad del niño: ya que no envió alguien para que le explicara la magia al niño, este confundido le pediría información a sus tíos, lo cuales sabia que reaccionarían de mala manera y ocultaría toda información sobre el mundo mágico al chico. El plan después consistía en enviar mas cartas y así hacer que los Dursley reaccionara de mala manera, el esperaba que se cansara de negar sobre ello y finalmente enviar a Hagrid a buscar al niño.

¿Por qué Hagrid cuando no es un profesor? Si bien pensó en Minerva arruinaría su plan ¿Por qué? Es complicado pero para entenderlo era así, necesitaba al niño en Gryffindor para tenerlo bajo su yugo. No podía enviar a Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick y ni muchos menos a Severus Snape por la simple razón de que hablarían de su respectiva casa y exista la posibilidad de que el chico le interese en una de ellas. No podía dejar que eso suceda ,lo necesitaba en Gryffindor para que así conozca a la familia Weasley quienes son una de la familia de la luz y si Harry se relaciona con ello ,su parte de volver a Harry dependiente del amor por otro volviéndolo auto sacrificable funcionaria.

Por otro lado si enviaba a Minerva, no resultaría, Minerva es imparcial y solo contaría cosas generales de la escuela dejando la selección de casa al azar y no podía permitir aquello. La opción lógica era Hagrid, el Semi-gigante le tenía una fe ciega y tenía un odio contra los Slytherins, además de que era fanático de los Gryffindor y que no le presta atención a la demás casas, pero el punto clave es que Hagrid no sabe guardar mucha información y sabía que contaría sobre Voldermot y su relación con Slytherin.

Sabía bien que esto causara que los estudiantes de Slytherin estén completamente marginados, ya que con el famoso Harry Potter en Gryffindor, la casa de la serpiente será conocida como la oveja negra y serán odiados por las otras tres casas. Sabía muy bien que algunos niños serán propensos al constante maltrato verbal y que serán más cercanos al lado oscuro, pero un sacrificio que debía tomar por el bien común.

-_Solo debo de esperar unos días-_Y así Harry Potter le será leal y futuramente salvara el mundo mágico bajo su yugo mostrando que el era el líder del bando de la luz. Con su ya retorcido pero carente de maldad plan, Dumbledore hizo lo mejor que pudo, tomar una gota de limón y degustarlo pensando maneras de ganar rápidamente la admiración del chico Potter.

Oh pobre desgraciado, los dolores de cabeza que le espera.

* * *

><p>Harry asintió lentamente analizando todo lo que le habían dicho. Le contaron todo y eso era todo. Quienes eran sus padres, quienes era ese mago oscuro, que era los Mortifagos, del porque su nombre aparentemente es reconocido y como el era heredado de la familia Potter, heredado de la familia Black, que era descendiente de uno de lo Peverell, Godric Gryffindor y que aparente tenia una lista de posibles arreglos matrimoniales sin firmar.<p>

Eso no era importante. Lo importante era el dinero que tenia y es que era jodidamente rico.

Ronauwell sintió varios escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver la sonrisa de Harry, esta no era tan falsa o carente de emoción, si fuera una situación normal parecería una sonrisa de una felicidad contagiosa pero la sonrisa de Harry era una de buen humor sumamente escalofriante. Una sonrisa que tenía asustado al pobre duende.

Le conto toda la situación al ya descubierto Harry Potter, aun le faltaba hablar sobre la economía del mundo mágico pero se centraron principalmente en la vida del niño que parecía que no conocía nada de su historia, la famosa historia del Niño-que-vivió.

-Así que…ese soy yo-Menciono apático, dando a entender que digirió correctamente toda la información ,obviamente lo que ayudo fue que no podía sorprenderse o sentir enojo ,tristeza u otra emoción que le hubiera dificultado absorber correctamente toda la información.

-Correcto…parece increíble que el gran Harry Potter sea en realidad Viper, el ilusionista.

-…..Esto es confuso…. ¿Por qué termine con mis tíos? Y es que con la fortuna de los Potter me hubieran dado un hogar estable y con alguna niñera u alguien cercano.

-Exactamente. Hace siglos, hubo un heredero de una familia mágica singular y este quedo huérfano por el resultado de una guerra mágica con el mago oscuro del momento, el niño se le fue dado bajo el yugo del familiar más cercano y en el caso de ese heredero, de la familia mágica más cercana. Tal como ejemplo que los Malfoy tiene una antigua relación con los Black.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu caso es raro joven Potter. Los medios dijeron que usted desapareció y que la única revelación fue de parte del líder del bando de la luz, Albus Dumbledore que alego que usted fue enviando con unos familiares.

-Oh… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

-Eso no se explica, pero como usted desapareció nada se pudo hacer. Pero la cuestión fue que usted fue enviando por una familia Muggle y usted tenia una relación con otra familia.

-Los Black.

-Correcto, primeramente los Black es la principal familia relacionada con los Potter, en especial contando que es el ahijado y heredero de único Black que conserva el apellido.

-Sirius Black.

-Así es, pero aparte de las hermanas Black que aun siguen con vida, las únicas que podían haberlo cuidado podrían haber sido Narcissa Malfoy anteriormente Black, Bellatrix lestrange anteriormente Black y finalmente Andrómeda Tonks anteriormente Black.

-Mmm….continua.

-Bueno ,con la situación lo mas probable hubiera terminado con Narcissa Malfoy por seguir aun en la familia Black ya que Andromeda Tonks fue expulsada de la familia Black y finalmente Bellatrix lestrange estaba descartada porque sigue en Azkaban junto con su primo.

-Eso seria…malo. Da igual….solo quiero saber si Sirius Black se le dio el castigo adecuado.

-¿Adecuado? Azkaban es el mismo infierno comandada por Dementores, cualquiera perdería la cordura allí.

-A Sirius Black se le dio un juicio ¿Correcto? ¿Qué sucedió en el? Porque se me hace raro que…

-Te equivocas, a Sirius Black no se le dio juicio alguno al igual que aquellos que tuvieron relación alguna con el señor tenebroso.

-Mmm… ¿Así y nada mas?

-Correcto.

-¿Dónde queda Azkaban?-Después de unos segundos soltó esas palabras sorprendiendo a Ronauwell que abrió sumamente los ojos pero antes de hablar, Harry se adelanto- Quiero saber ¿Por qué el hombre que cometió traición me volvería su heredero? Es ilógica esta situación. A diferencia de los demás, veo las cosas muchísimo mas a fondo y como a Black no se le dio un juicio correcto. Hare que le den una.

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso deseas encontrarte con tu padrino?

-No hablemos de cosas sentimentales. Quiero saber sobre su traición y lo demás a mi me da igual. Además, si es culpable, me encargare que le den una ejecución para así obtener toda su riqueza- Ronauwell sintió como sus manos temblaron y es que no podía creer que escucho aquellas palabras tan vacías pero crueles de parte de Harry, que no sentía absolutamente nada de remordimiento ,conciencia o culpa por sus pensamientos y planes. Él lo único que desea es conseguir mas dinero para quizás ser feliz y con mucho mas, mejor. Lo malo de no sentir alguna clase de culpa o consciencia es que podía hacer lo que quisiera y se cuestionado por los demás.

-¿Señor Potter?

-También hare que le den un juicio a Bellatrix lestrange y a su esposo Rodolphus junto a su hermano, así si mueren, todo su dinero ira directamente a la cámara de la familia Black, por ende hacia la mía. Si son inocentes….pues veré que hare-Aun su sonrisa astuta pero fría seguía pegada en su rostro por sus ya desarrollados planes, alzo la mirada para ver como el duende jefe lo veía con incredulidad y horror. Le daba igual, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello- Igual, conseguiré una audiencia para independizarme.

-¿Eso…quiere decir…?

-Correcto, a los ojos del publico y de la ley, seré mayor de edad y así obtendré el dinero de la casa Potter y Black y si mi plan funciona, también de los Lestrange. Tome 5% del dinero de la bóveda a mi nombre por la información señor Ronauwell y disculpa si no hemos hablado de negocios, pero tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo que tener.

-¡Espera chico!...Grrrrr, eres alguien de cuidado, frio, sin misericordia, sin sentimientos de culpa o remordimiento y con una astucia sin igual, No pareces heredero de Gryffindor. Como sea, espero que no afectes mi banco, tendrás mi apoyo en futuros negocios, nos veremos alguna vez…señor Viper…oh, antes de irse no se le olvide ponerse su capucha.

Y así lo hizo, el duende le había pedido a Harry quitarse su capucha, lo cual Harry no hace sin recibir dinero a cambio, después de un pequeño debate donde Harry gano treinta galeones, mostro su rostro cosa que horrorizo y sorprendió al duende en jefe, lo que vio no tenia palabra para explicar aun para alguien codicioso como el. El objetivo de ello era ver la marca famosa del niño-que-vivió y era su marca de relámpago claro que fue difícil verlo con las demás marcas de abuso físico en su rostro.

Harry acomodo su capucha para ocultar sus ojos y miro la tarjeta que tenia en sus manos, donde mostraba con autenticidad que el era Harry Potter. Eso le ayudaría. Con una sonrisa apática salió de la oficina de Ronauwell para dirigirse hacia la salida, mientras caminaba tantos planes, tantas cosas que hacer que hacer y tanto dinero que obtener se formaba en su mente.

_-Mmmm. Tanto…que hacer _-Pensó con burla mientras se abría paso de la sala principal del banco de Gringotts, ignorando las miradas de sospecha y extrañez de todos, Harry se abrió camino con decisión hacia el ministerio de magia, no sabia que pero un presentimiento le decía que desde ese día, su vida estaría sumamente movida-_ Y estaré para engañar a quienes se interpongan en mi camino, como la poderosa niebla que bloquea el camino del viajero. _ _Parece que los magos si obtienen dinero después de todo hehehe._

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola mi gente! Ahí tiene un capitulo extraordinario, quizás muchos pensaban que iba directo hacia Hogwarts pero debía mostrar un poco mas de la aptitud de Harry y yo decidí convertirlo en un Anti-héroe, alguien que hace el bien pero con medios oscuros, en el caso de Harry solo seria un héroe si le pagan y algunas veces hará cosas terribles.<em>

_Planeo hacer que Bellatrix este de lado de Harry ¿Qué creen ustedes? Y sobre que casa Harry debería de estar ,lo admito ,su aptitud parece de Slytherin pero yo deseo que el este en Hufflepuff ,si lo se ,no le queda pero Harry obtendría a socios leales , y bueno ,si alguien no le parece ,hagamos algo ,voten por Slytherin o Hufflepuff claro que quien quiera por las otras casas ,eso les auguro cuando Harry este con el sombrero mágico ,se armara una bien grande ,una grande._

_Lo del jefe de duende, no me acuerdo el nombre así que le di uno propio, disculpa por ello._

_Lo de Dumbledore y manipular a Harry para convertirlo así en los labrios es algo verdadero, líenlo en como lo puse y se da cuenta que lo que digo es cierto._

_Sobre la pareja de Harry, pensé en cinco opciones: Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y las chicas favoritas por mi; __Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix lestrange y Luna Lovegood._

_Si bien no son parejas comunes, a mi nunca me aprecio una buena pareja Ginny, lo que da mi punto de que en los libros, a Harry lo habían manipulado a convertirlo alguien con deseo de amor de otros, porque si no lo fuera ¿Tenia que quedarse con la Fan-girl? No es por ofender a quienes le gustan la pareja y tranquilo no habrá Ginny-Bashing, creo, es que de una manera Harry se enamoro de Ginny solo (Hay mas razones, lo se) porque esta estuvo enamorada de el antes y para mi de manera inconsciente, Harry se conformo con ella._

_Ginny aparecerá y habrá quizás momento con el frio sin corazón Harry "Viper" Potter pero nada serio. En fin ,estas esas chicos chicas para el publico y quienes deseen votar ,háganlo ,al final ,ahora que lo pienso ,no habrá romance sino en el segundo curso cuando aparezca Luna ya que ella jugara un papel muy importante ,es mas ,ya mencione cual papel en este capitulo._

_Espero que le haya gustado, ya saben voten por quien le parezca una buena pareja a Viper y quizás con alguna idea loca o que se le pueda ocurrir y ya decidí quienes serán los rivales de Harry ,Draco y Ron ,eso se explicara mas tarde y quizás habrá Ron-Bashing ,espero que no me vayan a moler a golpe por ello XD…..mm ¬¬ no, en serio ,en fin, también les digo que lean mi fic "Mi peor enemigo soy yo" En serio ,ya hasta había escrito como quince capitulo a esa historia y me duele que nadie la haya apreciado. En fin, me despido._

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Viper que al igual es conocido como Mammon, de la serie anime Katekyou Hitman Reborn es un personaje perteneciente de Varia, una organización de asesino, Viper es considerada/o como un Arcobaleno ,llamado como uno de los siete mas fuerte del mundo de la mafia debido a sus poderosos ilusiones.**

_Disculpa por los errores del capitulo anterior, yo que me había esforzado pero un buen autor debe de aceptar la critica y mejorar. Un review me hizo darme cuenta que cometí muchos errores y cosas que dije que no me explique muy bien._

_Primero, yo dije que habría Bashing, discúlpame pero en realidad lo que yo tenia en mente es que Ron y Draco serán rivales de Harry, el Bashing no se me da bien, intente hacerlo una vez pero en realidad ni parecía eso, además cuando alguien hace un Bashing es porque odia el personaje y a mi, todos me son indiferente, así que eso no funcionaria._

_Gracias a todos por sus opiniones sobre el fic y recalco una vez mas, no odio a ningún personaje pero su forma de interactuar en el fic es para darle… XD sabor al fic hehehe. No ya en serio, un buen fic que se respete merece que tenga problemas y conflictos, además estoy pensando usar un personaje de Katekyou Hitman Reborn como un villano secundario, uno mucho mas fuerte y mortal que Voldermot ¿Qué le parece?_

_Otro punto que recalcar es sobre en la esencia en si de Viper y diré que no lo convertiré en un Dios, odio a esa clase de personaje ya que no da una buena sensación de lucha en un fic aunque esto no es una historia de aventura. Como sea, mostrare también el pasado de Harry como Viper y su vida con los Dursley ya que eso es lo que marco al personaje._

_Espero que este capítulo les satisfaga._

* * *

><p><em>Viper entra al mundo mágico.<em>

Experimento por primera vez algunas cosas que no supo como explicar.

Y eso era disgusto y la rabia.

Harry se encontraba en un hotel en un barrio pobre cerca del caldero chorreante para no gastar tanto dinero en ello y para poder ir directamente al mundo mágico. Acostado en una cama mediadamente cómoda dejando al descubierto su rostro ya que se había quitado su capucha, Harry miraba fijamente su varita. A diferencia de muchos niños, tantos mágicos como nacido de Muggles, Harry no estaba feliz con su varita ni en lo mas mínimo.

Se sentía disgustado y eso le molestaba ya que aquello no se llevaba bien con su carácter de alguien sin emociones pero no podía evitarlo. Esa varita era la prueba de que su poder no es ilimitado, no, esa varita es la señal de cual es su debilidad.

Y lo peor de todo es que también tenía un límite. Su poder de ilusión tenía un límite. Harry sentía como en su interior sus emociones no conocidas se revoloteaban pero con su mente fría podía mantener la compostura estable y si no fuera por ello hace horas que hubiera incendiado a alguien con una vela.

Recordó como empezó todo. Después de haber dejado el banco de Gringotts Harry se había dirigido hacia la sede del ministerio, todo iba bien excepto que llamo mucha la atención con su ropa pero le dio igual, con seriedad pidió una audiencia con quizás la jefe del departamento de Aurores, Amelia bones, pero después de una serie de discusiones, únicamente solo logro tener una cita con una funcionaria magia en unas semanas y que debía ir con un abogado mágico.

¿Eso todo ustedes dirán? Ciertamente Harry sabía que podía haber logrado conseguir más que eso pero no pudo y fue cuando descubrió el límite de su poder….

Recordó exactamente como el estaba hablando con una recepcionista sobre lo que debía de hacer si quería hacer un nuevo juicio a algún prisionero de Azkaban, decir que el era Harry Potter y que quería que enjuiciara a Sirius Black y a los Lestranges podía causar que cundiera el pánico y la estupidez así que no lo menciono. Pero no consiguió nada así que vigilando que los guardias no le vieran, por precaución, lanzo una ilusión.

Por primera vez en su vida, sus ilusiones no funcionaron.

Sus ilusiones en si no controlan mentes, eso es una habilidad muy diferente, lo que Harry hacia era alterar el entorno para mostrar una imagen falsa a quienes estén en ellas además de otra habilidades pero en esencia, sus ilusiones solo hace eso. Harry sabia bien que su ilusiones tiene una sola debilidad y es que si la persona se de cuenta que esta en una causa que la ilusión pierda fuerza convirtiéndose en algo que seria simple de reconocer por el sujeto y pasar de el, esa es su debilidad pero como las personas jamás se daba de cuenta, creyó que aquello no tenia importancia.

Se equivoco al ver que la recepcionista solo sacudió su cabeza y continuo hablando pero Harry no se detuvo allí y continuo creando ilusiones subiendo de nivel poco a poco pero todas fallaban, algunas si lograros hacer caer a la recepcionista como hacer ilusiones de personas o hacer invisibles a otras cosas pero no podía conducir su mente a donde quería.

Un ejemplo claro fue cuando hizo un negocio en Sídney y hablo con el presidente sobre volverse socios pero el sujeto quería ganar el 68% de las ganancias para si mismo y fue muy persistente al negarse en cambiar ese trato. Así que Harry creo una ilusión llamada **Niebla Get persuasiva **haciéndole que el presidente viera cosas que confundiera su mente y con la ilusión, haciendo que diera la respuesta que Harry deseaba y como este sujeto no sabía que estaban siendo manipuladas, no se extrañaban que cambiaran de parecer.

Pero con aquella común recepcionista no funciono en su mayoría y por ello Harry decidió simplemente conformarse con la cita y es que tenia urgencia de analizar sus habilidades, sin ella, muchas cosa podían suceder. Durando varias horas caminando, usando una ilusión de invisibilidad, comenzó su experimento en varias personas poniéndolas en diferentes ilusiones en ellas.

La gran mayoría de ellas fueron inmunes pero parecía que los muchos mas jóvenes mostraron señales de perturbación y desorientación causado por sus ilusiones pero igual esto le llevo a una hipótesis molesta para el, quizás los magos sean inmunes a sus ilusiones. Eso arruinaba todo su panorama, sin su habilidad de persuadir, no sabia si seria capaz de convencer en el futuro a poderosos hombres de negocios en el mundo mágico.

Su única opción son las ilusiones reales. La habilidad máxima.

Teóricamente hablando las ilusiones reales son la forma avanzada de una ilusión que toma una forma solida, en poca palabra que se vuelve completamente real, un poder devastador y peligroso en comparación con cualquier arma existente. Algunas de sus ilusiones pueden causar heridas mentales tales como mostrar el peor miedo a su victima obteniendo que estas estén fatigadas mentalmente y caían por el cansancio pero ninguna ilusión que tenia en su arsenal puede causar dolor físico, podía hacer que su victima sienta la sensación de dolor pero jamás física.

Con las ilusiones reales, en teoría, puede hacer eso y materializar objetos o seres a un estado solido para ser usado a su antojo, una habilidad que podía decir que es capaz de alterar la realidad misma pero todo aquello era pura teoría porque existía muchos inconveniente: Aunque sin saber como, lograra crear ilusiones reales la utilización de esta es limitado y de corto tiempo además que podía correr el riesgo de perder un poco de su fuerza vital en poca palabra acortar su tiempo de vida.

Pero las posibilidades son suficientes para Harry para investigar sobre ellas. El descubrió un libro sobre un mago ilusionista Muggles nacido de Italia pero criado en Japón durante el año 1845 ,conocido como Mukuro Rokudo que fue capaz en una de sus presentaciones crear de la nada un solido y vivo conejo haciéndolo mediante una ilusión mágica ,tal historia es considerada un mito pero fue suficiente para Harry usarla e investigar.

Le faltaba mucho pero a la vez poco para lograr sus ilusiones reales, con ellas puede haber posibilidades de uso aun con las consecuencias pero lo mas importante era que aquello aumentaba su propio control en su habilidad y si eso fuera posible, no tendría que preocuparse por la falta de su habilidad de persuadir a algunas personas que harían negocios con el.

Pero ese el asunto ,ahora estaba indefenso en cierto sentido ,ahora debía de usar artimañas ,amenazas ,sarcasmos y ser directo para poder conseguir lo que deseaba y mas cuando estuviera en ese tal tribunal mágico para el caso de Sirius Black y los Lestranges.

Harry pestañeo varias veces apartando sus pensamientos sobre el tema de la limitación de sus ilusiones y miro una vez más su varita, una de once pulgadas de largo y estaba hecha de acebo como centro mágico una pluma de fénix, una varita muy singular considerando aparentemente que es la gemela de la varita de Tom Marvolo Riddle o conocido por todos como Voldermot.

Harry se permitió recordar lo que sucedió después de sus experimentos en varios magos por la zona oscura del callejón Diagon, comenzó con la búsqueda de sus útiles escolares para su primer año en Hogwarts aunque con su inhabilitada habilidad de ilusiones tuvo que usar plenamente sus capacidades y estrategias de comprador para conseguir un descuento en sus compras y después eso lo llevo hacia a Ollivander.

Ahí obtuvo su varita.

_Harry miraba vacíamente hacia el sujeto que se encontraba en ese momento buscando entre unos estantes, una varita para su persona y ese sujeto era Ollivander. Harry no sabia como Ollivander supo que él era Harry Potter y es que seria imposible ya que el no le dijo o mostro su rostro o su aparente famosa cicatriz. No lo entendía._

_-Mmm…-Murmuro apáticamente y miro a dirección a donde estaba sus manos y decidió crear una ilusión simple, una pequeña flor girasol y la examino con cuidado para hacerla desaparecer después. Se sentía una vez más raro y es que no sabía que debía de sentir al saber que sus ilusiones estaban limitadas._

_Debía de buscar la forma de volverse más fuerte o encontrar finalmente la clave de las ilusiones reales pero sabía que eso seria mucho trabajo, pero le daba igual. Harry recordó algo que sucedió en una tienda donde compro el uniforme o túnica de Hogwarts y pidió que les hiciera una capucha especial para tapar su rostro, casi sonrió al recordar cuando la modista le pregunto el porque y le decía que aquello no podía ser posible._

_Oh, como extrañaba su habilidad de persuadir._

_Claro que mostro su rostro para que la mujer entendiera sobre su situación y mediante una amenaza de demanda o encierro logro convencerla de mantenerse callada y que le hiciera una capucha especial para su uniforme escolar aunque le pago lo merecido por el esplendido trabajo aunque la modista le había sugerido que fuera a San mungo para que le revisaran esas heridas._

_Si claro, ni loco pagaría en hospitales caros._

_-¡Oh! ¡Intente con este señor Potter!-Menciono Ollivander sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos y este con estoicismo tomo la varita y esta al instante soltó chispas y…salto de la mano del joven encapuchado. Ollivander la tomo sin sorpresa y regreso al estante murmurando algo como "no, este no"_

_Harry se permitió mirar una vez mas sus manos y noto que su guante derecho estaba levemente quemado por el contacto con la varita pero se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a Ollivander buscando mas varitas ya que actualmente ya había tendió en sus manos unas tres._

_-¿Ah no ser…?-Murmuro el vendedor pensativo pero con un aire de seriedad y misterio que hubiera intrigado a Harry…pero no. Ollivander tomo una caja rectangular de color negro con unos bordes dorados y con ella se acerco hacia a Harry y con cuidado la abrió para mostrar una varita aparentemente normal pero Harry lo sentía, sabia que esta era fuera de lo común._

_Con cuidado la tomo entre sus enguantadas manos y sintió una sensación de calor y comodidad recorrerle por todo su cuerpo y miro de reojo como Ollivander asintió satisfactoriamente pero….algo salió mal. De improvisto una fuerte sensación de dolor, una que jamás había experimentando en toda su vida y fue tal que rompió su mentalidad estoica e hizo algo que no hacia desde hace años._

_Grito de dolor._

_Tirando aquella varita al suelo ,Harry extendió sus manos mientras apretaba los dientes hasta hacerlos sangrar fuertemente ,Ollivander reacciono y se arrodillo para primero tomar la varita de Harry y después ver al joven y como parecía que estaba padeciendo un dolor indescriptible._

_-¿Qué le sucede joven Potter?-Pregunto preocupado mirando como poco a poco Harry igualaba su respiración ante la horrible experiencia, Ollivander pensó que el chico-que-vivió tenía muchas cosas ocultas y una de ellas era aquella reacción con su varita._

_-No…. Ah…..ah…no…lo se…._

_-¿Experimento algo?_

_-Sentí….algo de calor…..pero…..sentir dolor….como nunca sentí antes…_

_-¿Dónde?-Pregunto el hombre seriamente y Harry pensó en no decirle pero se sentía…raro y es que volvió a experimentar dolor y no le gustaba ya que si sentía dolor podían ser capaces de sentir los sentimientos u emociones y eso es algo inútil. Siempre se decía que las emociones son inútiles. Harry alzo levemente la cabeza y miro que Ollivander esperaba una pregunta y no iba a desistir a que se las respondiera._

_-Mis…manos…-Al responder Harry frenéticamente se quito su guante ignorando la punzada de dolor enviaba por sus quemaduras, Ollivander espero pacientemente a que Harry terminara y cuando este mostro sus manos, Ollivander frunció el ceño por el horror al ver las terribles quemaduras en sus manos pero se centro en lo importante._

_- Señor Potter, toma su varita de nuevo. Debo de ver algo-Dijo seriamente y es que tenía porque ya que la varita mencionada era en realidad la gemela de la varita Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el joven Potter debía de tener aquella varita por su seguridad._

_Harry apáticamente tomo su varita con cuidado y concentro un poco de magia en ella pero sintió una vez mas esa sensación de dolor insoportable pero pudo lograr aguantarlo y no gritar pero aun así mover sus manos fue muy difícil. Ollivander abrió los ojos al entender lo que sucedía._

_-Señor Potter, dígame ¿Cuántas veces le han hecho estas heridas?_

_-….Mmm…Varias veces…_

_-Díganme y créeme cuando le digo que esto no saldrá de mi boca, lo juro por mi magia que no lo hare-Una luz trasparente cubrió a Ollivander por un momento llamando la atención a Harry pero no hizo comentario alguno- ¿Usted posee alguna habilidad mágica?_

_-¿Habilidad….dice?_

_-Correcto. Un poder o una habilidad mágica No-conocida que usted maneje y por el cual nadie mas posee._

_-¿Cómo se que usted me chantajeara…..con esto?_

_-Te hice un juramento mágico ,si dijo algo de lo que es mencionado aquí ,causaría mi muerte-Harry guardo silencio estudiando la expresión de Ollivander para encontrar alguna clase de engaño pero solo vio la pura verdad así que sin decir palabra alguna de su mano derecha mostro una vez mas un girasol hecho de ilusiones. Ollivander se mostro fascinado y con curiosidad paso su mano a través de la ilusión lo que por lógica trapazo._

_-Domino las ilusiones._

_-Fascinante ,realmente un poder digno de aquel que derroto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado….pero esto es una desventaja para usted joven Potter-Dijo gravemente mientras quitaba la varita a Harry y este solo se puso nuevamente sus guante y espero pacientemente a que el vendedor hablara- Aquel poder obstruye sus conductos mágicos._

_Silencio por unos segundos y…._

_-Mmm…-Nada. Ollivander se pregunto nuevamente sobre lo que le ocurría al chico y es que no se sorprendió o algo parecido, ni siquiera se mostro confundido pero Ollivander se escogió de hombro, ese no era su problema. Por otro lado Harry simplemente espero a que hablara porque creía que se merecía una explicación adecuada a la situación._

_-Bien….solo los magos curanderos de San mungo saben sobre esto; Los magos poseen un sistema similar al sistema nervioso que se llama los conductos mágicos y esta ligado al mismo cuerpo del mago. Estos conductos de magia tienen propiedades muy diferentes y para saber sobre esto hay que entender una pregunta que muchos se hacen ¿Cómo los nacidos de Muggles obtienen magia?_

_Harry no hizo comentario o movimiento alguno por lo cual Ollivander continúo._

_-Para resumir, el mundo posee magia, la naturaleza en si es mágica, eso es muy importante. Lo magos nacieron cuando Merlin logro tomar esa magia y absorberla a su cuerpo y por ende todos aquellos que fueron sus estudiantes adoptaron ese método y sus descendiente nacieron con los conductos mágicos y así nació el mundo mágico._

_Harry asintió entendiendo lo que quería decirle el hombre._

_-Para acortar todo esto, los nacidos de Muggles son aquellos que al momento de gestación desarrollar conductos mágicos y así obtienen la capacidad de manejar la magia aunque actualmente eso se le llama núcleo mágico. Pero para explicar su situación señor Potter tiene que tener conocimiento sobre su problema._

_-¿Mi…problema?_

_-Su habilidad existió antes, señor Potter- Eso sorprendió interiormente a Harry pero se mantuvo callado. Ollivander frunció el ceño al recordar algunas cosas- Un joven mago que desarrollo la habilidad de crear ilusiones, unas que otras fueron emuladas por un hechizo actual, es decir que un hechizo que es usado actualmente era originalmente copiado por una de las ilusiones de aquel joven mago. Ese mago desarrollo tal a fondo ese poder que fue temido por todo el mundo, tanto Muggle como mágico. Ese joven mago fue llamado __**Daemon sparde.**_

_Harry apretó los puños inconscientemente, alguien había obtenido su mismo poder antes y fue temido por ello, Harry pensó que había sucedido con ese tal Daemon sparde y que tenia que ver con el. Pero algo era seguro viendo la mirada leve de terror de Ollivander, ese sujeto hizo cosas barbáricas._

_-Créeme cuando le dijo que casi nadie sabe sobre Daemon sparde, ni el mismo Albus Dumbledore lo conoce. Yo….lo conozco por un accidente ya hace muchos años que…no quiero hablar de ello…_

_-No…importa, solo dime…. ¿Qué tiene que ver este Daemon sparde conmigo?_

_-Sus conductos mágicos, señor Potter. Aparentemente, la utilización de magia tan avanzada a corta edad causo que sus conductos mágicos evolucionaran o más bien, cambiaran. En el caso de Daemon sparde, el jamás aprendió a usar una varita._

_-¿Jamás?_

_-Jamás y eso es lo aterrador, Daemon sparde logro hacer magia por si mismo, magia sin varita-Ollivander guardo silencio y continuo- Solo se sabe que fue el primer mago oscuro que logro hacer magia sin varita, pero hasta los usuarios de esta arte, necesitan capacitación con una varita para lanzar un hechizo, que él lo haya hecho sin nunca haber usado una varita, demuestra lo poderoso y peligroso que fue…_

_-Impresionante…._

_-Si, señor Potter, esa es la cuestión sobre los magos oscuros, hacen increíbles hazañas pero siempre al nombre del lado oscuro. Su problema señor Potter es un poco diferente al Daemon sparde, usted puede hacer magia con varita pero tiene dos inconveniente y esos son su quemaduras y sus conductos mágicos._

_-No entiendo._

_-Como dije, al igual que Daemon sparde, tus conductos mágicos son diferente, son así por la utilización de esas…ilusiones y al usar hechizos o energía mágica común, causa que los conducto mágicos los rechace, porque no están acostumbrado a esa energía diferente._

_-Entonces… ¿Puedo hacer magia, si o no?_

_-Podría pero tiene su costo, las varitas señor Potter tiene mente propia, ellos eligen a su portador, no usted, siempre tiene que tenerlo en cuenta. La función de la varita es para canalizar la magia de manera satisfactoria ya que ningún mago novato podía ser capaz de hacer magia sin varita. La varita es él medio para lanzar hechizos pero en su caso causaría que sus manos, donde es cuando se centra la energía mágica a la varita, sufra un dolor insoportable y sin la concentración requerida….bueno, lanzar hechizos seria todo un reto para usted._

_-Aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué cuando tengo esta varita, es cuando me duele?_

_-Como le dije, la varita es el medio, sin ella el mago no puede usar magia, es como un canalizador, la magia pasa a través de ella y es cuando se logra los hechizos, los conductos o en este caso el núcleo mágico no están desarrollados o muy pequeño para hacer magia por si mismo necesita una varita y por ende no se puede hacer magia sin ella y…_

_-Ya entendí. Mi núcleo mágico esta tan desarrollado que involuntariamente irradia esencia mágica y como la varita es un catalizador la absorbe y por eso…siento dolor-Harry entendió lo que ocurría ,su poder mágico en si esta mas desarrollado pero igual es diferente ,al contacto con una varita que responde con magia ordinaria ,causa que su sistema padezca por ella._

_En palabras simples…_

_-Soy un discapacitado-Sentencio con voz fría y miro como Ollivander con pena asentía con la cabeza. En un cierto sentido, era cierto, Harry era discapacitado al no poder manejar correctamente la magia pero…._

_-Hay un modo de solucionar eso-Hablo Ollivander seriamente llamando la atención de joven encapuchado-Debes de aprender como Daemon sparde. Magia sin varita._

_-¿Funcionaria?_

_-Es el mejor caso señor Potter, el problema aquí es la varita, eso te causara dolor y te impedirá concentrarte en sus hechizos pero…con magia sin varita esa debilidad es superada pero…tiene mucho trabajo que hacer si desea lograr eso._

_-¿A que se refiere?_

_-Tienes muchos retos que afrontar joven Potter ya que tiene toda las de perder. La magia sin varita es un arte que toma años o hasta décadas para poder ser dominada pero para hacerlo primero debe de conocer los hechizos mediante el uso de su varita por lo que al final debe de usarla. No solo eso, como dije antes sus conductos mágicos son diferente y necesitara mucho mas control para manejar sus hechizos correctamente._

_-Genial….debo de sufrir al manejar esto y aprender por si mismo para poder hacer magia sin varita pero también tendré problema porque como mi centro mágico es muy grande, tendré menos control en ella…Coff, Coff ugh maldita sea._

_-Hay casos que son peores señor Potter, ha existido magos mudos o sordos durante la toda historia magica, lo único que puedo decirle es que consiga un libro sobre Oclumancia para así crear barreras mentales contra el dolor que va a padecer pero aun así tu habilidad de manejo será…deficiente…._

_-Eso no importa…._

Y eso fue lo que sucedió, Harry se sentía disgustado y ciertamente era mucho decir contando que él era apático a las emociones. Ese día no hizo muchas cosas productivas, consiguió toda la información que deseaba pero a cambio obtuvo limitaciones en sus ilusiones y que era un mago discapacitado.

Menos mal que todo aquello era información clasificada.

Porque si su secreto saldría a la luz al menos esperaba que obtuviera beneficio por ello, en poca palabra, dinero y sino haría que él mismo infierno estallara, porque nadie le debe a Viper. Harry poso su varita y la coloco a lado suyo para así comenzar a leer sobre el libro que consiguió en una librería sobre Oclumancia ,fue fácil conseguirlo al usar una simple ilusión de aspecto ,haciéndole parecer un hombre ya avanzado de edad.

-_Muchos retos me esperan. Esto apesta-_Pensó mecánicamente al comenzar a leer el libro de oclumancia e ignorando la pesadez en sus ojos, otra noche que se desvelaría.

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado y Harry sentía que fatiga por todas las cosas que ha estado haciendo durante la semana. En término de sus libros y estudio, le había dado una ojeada a uno que otro de los libros de textos de Oclumancia, Defensas contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos y leyó completamente el libro de la historia de la magia.<p>

Este ultimo para ver si contaban sobre Daemon sparde pero no obtuvo información alguna, solo mencionaba uno que otro mago oscuro pero nada en especifico así que decidió buscar información en otro lugar cuando se diera el momento. También supo que por ser menor de edad no podía practicar magia fuera de la escuela hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

Harry casi se echo a reír.

Supo que eso tenía solución con el plan que tenía en mente cuando el juicio de Sirius Black y los Lestranges, es más, ya tenía previsto el día del juicio aunque eso seria en mucho tiempo. Recordó que durante la semana se la paso vagando por el callejón Diagon consiguiendo diferente tipos de libros ,tantos algunos inútiles como útiles para sus fines ,uno en particular fue sobre el sistema político y económico de mundo mágico.

Después de obtenerlos y leer unas cuantas paginas fue a hablar con el director Ronauwell para comenzar a hacer negocios y usando un diez por ciento de sus ganancia de una de los bancos de gran Bretaña y pasarlos a galeones logro invertirlo en la fabrica de materiales para pociones y construcción de escobas mágicas y aprovecho ese momento al enterarse que harían un nuevo modelo y que la mostrarían al publico en unos años, creía que lo llamaron una Saeta de fuego.

Muchos pensarían que hubo problemas a la hora de invertir pero el asunto fue que el dinero usado fue el de Viper , no el de la familia Potter y eso evitaba sobre la ley que estaba sobre Harry ,el no usar su fortuna familiar antes de los dieciocho. Aparte de las inversiones que hizo, Harry simplemente paso por el callejón Diagon al familiarizarse con el lugar y en una parada decidió comprarse una mascota, una que iba de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Una serpiente lagarto.

En si era una serpiente de color canela y ojos rojos con extremidades retractiles y con unos apéndices en forma de alas en la zona del cuello, su longitud de por si es corta pero por el ancho de su vientre hace que uno piense que es una serpiente- Tal forma fue causada por la fusión de las dos especie médiate métodos mágicos y si bien fue creada así, no tenia mucha habilidad mágica que se diga, solo posee la habilidad de cambiar del color de su piel.

¿Cómo lo supo? Curiosa la cosa que él podía hablar con las serpientes. Investigando en un mañana sobre Voldermot, supo que igual tuvo la habilidad de hablar con la serpiente, un arte que le perteneció a Salazar Slytherin y ese arte fue conocido como Parsel. Harry pensó sobre ese poder y como el pensaba de manera diferente, pensó que quizás podía hacer una función en arabia con una ilusión que hablara con las serpiente y las hiciera bailar para el publico.

Oh, el dinero que obtendría con ello.

Pero aparte de eso, no pensó mas nada y ni sintió temor o asco al compartir un poder con aquel que mato sus padres, sinceramente le daba igual. Pensó en los posibles beneficios en poder hablar con las serpientes y le llegaron muchas ideas que ni un niño de once debía de tener pero decidió deja ese tema para después, cuando obtuviera el conocimiento adecuado y cuando superara su debilidad mágica.

Pero al final todo eso lo llevo a donde Harry deseaba y era la cita que hizo en el ministerio, yendo con un abogado y usando lo del juramento inquebrantable logro pasar desapercibido y no hacer que la prensa le molestara. Logro llegar con la funcionaria mágica y sinceramente fue muy duro al tratar de hacer que ella aceptase hacer los juicios y mantenerlo en anonimato.

Sino fuera por su inteligencia, creía que no lo hubiera logrado, el juicio tanto para Sirius Black, Bellatrix lestrange, Rodolphus lestrange y Rabastan lestrange como igual para su juicio de emancipación además de otras pequeñas cuestiones se realizara en cuatro meses, en poca palabra deberá de salir en un momento dado de Hogwarts.

Satisfecho consigo mismo se permitió salir del mundo mágico e ir a Australia para un recorrido de negocios y en especial demandar el banco Yellowville ,claro que no se le olvido ,ese banco le debía mucho y les haría pagar cada uno de los centavos que le habían estafado porque sino…

Se dejaría de llamarse Viper, el ilusionista.

* * *

><p>Al pasar el tiempo llego un día que muchos en el mundo mágico festejan y ese era el 31 de julio, un día que marco el fin del reinado de terror del autoproclamado mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia y también el cumpleaños del que lo derroto, Harry Potter.<p>

En ese día, un hombre de gran altura con una gran barba que respondía al nombre de Rubeus Hagrid se dirigía hacia al número 4 de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging, Surrey. Recordó que Dumbledore le envió para buscar al niño de Lily y James, Harry, ya que no había respondido a su carta de Hogwarts y que debía de acompañarlo a buscar sus útiles escolares y a la vez el objeto que se encontraba en Gringotts de parte de Dumbledore.

Hagrid se sentía muy contento.

Esperaba encontrarse con el muchacho, hablarle sobre la magia, de lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts y que seria genial que fuera a la casa de los Gryffindors ya que no creía que el chico se vería bien como alguien de las demás casas, además que los Gryffindors son los héroes de la escuela.

Pero también recordó que Dumbledore le dijo que no le contara nada sobre Voldermot a Harry, según el director deseaba que el chico no tuviera que soportar el peso de la muerte de un mago oscuro, Hagrid no le entendió lo que quiso decir pero le cumpliría o al menos si el chico quería saber, pues merecía saberlo ¿No?

Parándose frente la puerta del numero 4 Privet drive, toco varias veces y espero pacientemente, claro, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de los vecinos chismosos que salieron de sus casas para ver a un gigante frente a la casa de los Dursley. Hagrid pensó en las cosas que le hablaría a Harry, quizás le comente sobre el Quidditch y quizás le regalaría como regalo de cumpleaños una lechuza.

Hagrid se extraño, nadie le respondía así que volvió a tocar pero un poco mas fuerte. Espero unos cinco minutos y aun no le abrían así que curioso y preocupado dando un gran portazo derribo la puerta para ver que…no había nada. La casa se encontraba actualmente vacía, no había ningún mueble y por la fina bruma de polvo uno podía pensar que la casa estuvo vacía ya hace días.

Hagrid sintió un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado del mundo, más en específico lo que seria new york, estados unidos, Harry se permitió tomar un poco de vino, aunque no le gustaba, a la celebración de que sus tíos y primo se fugaron y desaparecieron. El clon ilusorio que había dejado en Privet drive le había devuelto mediante en una ilusión hace unos días sobre que su familia le decían que no vivirían mas con un demonio y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.<p>

Oh bueno, leyendo una vez más la carta Harry acepto que ya no tenía…_una casa._ No es como si cupiera realmente lo que se verdaderamente puede considerarse un hogar. Ya aburrido y dejando al olvido su únicos familiares vivos, Harry tiro la carta a una fogata y siguió viendo como una ilusión engañaba con métodos sensuales a una ejecutiva de una empresa de electrónica.

La raza humana es tan predecible.

Dumbledore se levanto apresuradamente de su asiento y con prisa camino hacia done estaba el estante de libros que tenia en su oficina y con un movimiento de su varita permitió que el librero se moviera para mostrar un pequeño cuarto, de la misma forma que un armario pero que tenia uno que otros objeto mágicos raros, uno en especial eran unos guantes negro con los dedos forados de metal blanco pero eso no era lo que llamo la atención a Dumbledore.

Era una maquina mágica que soltaba un sonido agudo.

-_No…las salas cayeron…. ¡NO!-_Dumbledore no lo podía creer. No podía ser y es que era exactamente ese mismo día que envió a Hagrid para que buscara a Harry y ¿Ahora esto_?-¡¿Qué hiciste Hagrid?_

Las salas de sangre era una magia muy antigua ,una tal que Dumbledore no sabia a cien por ciento de ella pero sabia lo esencial , las salas de sangre es una magia que sirve para crear un especie de escudo en el lugar que el poseedor llama hogar que repele a cualquier ser con intenciones oscura ,en otro caso también evita que sea localizado y como el hechizo Fidelio ,únicamente las personas que solo conocen el lugar o que han sabido mediante por otra persona son permitido a entrar al mencionado sitio.

Esta clase de hechizo fue usada para evitar que posibles Mortifagos o fanáticos de Voldermot quisiera encontrar y dañar al chico. Si bien el hechizo funciona mejor con la presencia de la sangre mas cercana de quien la creo, es decir Lily Potter con su hermana Petunia Potter, las únicas formas que las salas de sangre caían es si Petunia murió o Harry dejo de considerar Privet drive como un lugar mas en vez de su hogar. No creía posible alguna de las dos opciones pero era mejor asegurar que después lamentar. Dumbledore llamo a su ave fénix Fawkes y mediante en un estallido de llamas desapareció para averiguar que fue lo que exactamente ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Días después Harry se encontraba caminando en la estación de King's Cross en Londres y en su mano tiraba de la carretilla donde estaba sus libros y demás objetos personales, su serpiente lagarto que decidió llamarle Phantasma descansaba encima de su cabeza ,a su lado estaban do personas con su misma ropa ,es decir una túnica negra ceñida al cuerpo y una capucha que le cubría el rostro ,era una de sus ilusiones ,los tenia como fuerza de seguridad por si sucedía alguna imprevisto ,es mejor asegurar que después lamentarse.<p>

Ignorando las miradas extrañadas de quien se le cruzara en su camino, Harry miro una vez mas su carta de Hogwarts donde le decía que debía de ir a la plataforma 9 ¾ y sus pensamientos siempre le llevaban a pensar que alguien estuvo alucinando cuando hizo todo esto pero centrándose en lo mas importante, busco el lugar mencionado. Llego al lugar aparentemente ya que en si no encontró el 9 ¾ pero siendo cauteloso miro junto con sus ilusiones si era posible detectar algo fuera de lo común.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Notando desde que entraron, vio a una familia de cabello pelirrojo caminar a través del tumulto de persona y discutiendo temas que Harry no logro captar completamente ya que era en si una familia muy numerosa pero si logro captar una palabra que hizo que centrara su atención a aquella peculiar familia.

Hogwarts.

Impasible y estoico espero a ver que era lo que harían, un poco alejado junto con sus ilusiones miro como unos gemelos trapazaban un…muro que estaba entre la plataforma diez y nueve. Harry en el exterior se mostro frio y sin emoción alguna pero interiormente se dio una cachetada por su ignorancia. Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer los clones ilusorios y usando su poder detecto la ilusión entre las dos plataforma. Harry tenía que admitirlo y hasta felicitar al creador, esa era una poderosa ilusión, aun para él le costaría hacer una así.

Al ver como la familia ya había pasado a atreves de la ilusión mágica, Harry sin prisa y con calma camino hacia allá para posteriormente trapazarlo. Se tomo uno momentos ver a donde había terminado ,era una plataforma llena de gente ,niños y jóvenes en particular ,además de un gran tren de color negro ,Harry hubiera sentido una gran emoción al ver tal maquinaria y la expectativa de estudiar en un colegio mágico y quien sabe que aventura tendría.

Claro, si Harry fuera normal.

-_Mmm, bien_- Pensó sin importancia mirando a través de su capucha mediante una ilusión como varias personas de mayor edad lo miraban sospechosamente o hasta con miedo. Harry bufo interiormente, le temían pero no sabían que el era su llamado "Salvador del mundo mágico" Harry Potter. Lo estúpido que era la humanidad en masa.

Decidido y sin mirar atrás Harry avanzo a través del tumulto de persona, ignorando como era costumbre las miradas de extrañez, de confusión, de miedo y aparente una de odio. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraba entrado a un compartimiento vacio y con cuidado puso sus pertenencias en una parte especial encima de él.

Harry volvió a sacar su varita y la miro con atención, aun podía lo, la sensación de dolor pero ya no era tan insoportable como aquella vez en Ollivander, recordó cuando intento lanzar un **Lumos, **lo logro pero sino fuera por su poco avance en Oclumancia hubiera gritado de dolor hasta el amanecer. Harry agradecía que no poseyera emociones porque si la tuviera estaría triste por su discapacidad magica pero a la vez determinando de avanzar en el arte de la magia aun con su debilidad y límites.

Pero Harry no creía, el sabia que lo lograría. El no posee determinación pero tampoco siente la sensación de derrota, el lo hará, así de simple. Guardo su varita mágica y decidió darle algo de comer a Phantasma, tomándolo entre sus enguantadas manos lo poso entre sus piernas y sacando dentro de su túnica una pequeña bolsa llena de trozos de metal.

Si, su animal mágico comía pequeños trozos de metal, un efecto secundario de la alteración genética, eso fue lo que le dijo el vendedor, al menos Harry prefería eso a que su animal comiera algo de su dinero, porque si lo hacia, le haría su castigo un infierno.

-¡Hola, chico! ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Harry alzo la mirada para ver a una chica…cinco o seis años mayor que él, de cabello raramente de color azul oscuro y con una túnica que mostraba un tejón con los colores del negro y amarrillo, una Hufflepuff al parecer. Harry guardo silencio unos segundos antes de asentir, solo lo hacia por educación, a el le daba igual quien era esa chica.

-¡Gracias! Sabes te digo que te ves muy raro vestido así, mi mama me dijo que parecías un Mortifagos y eso es malo porque ellos son los malos, pero le dije que tu eras solo un niño pero ella dijo que no le prestara atención, entonces recordé algo que vi en el mundo Muggles sobre unos chicos que se visten como todo oscuro llamado gótico creo ¡son geniales! Pero le decía a mi madre que es mentira sobre que ellos son vampiros y….

Y siguió hablando durante mas de unos veintes minutos y aunque una persona normal la hubiera interrumpido o dicho algo, Harry no lo hizo pero sabemos bien que él no era normal. Harry medio escucho y guardo silencio mientras le terminaba de dar de comer a Phantasma y cuando termino permitió a su mascota posarse encima de su cabeza, al parecer le tomo gusto al estar ahí.

-Entonces estaba ahí y cuando me volteo ¡ZAZ! Le pegue en las nueces con el bate ¡hahahahaha!-Riéndose de su propia broma ,la joven peliazul se permitió ver que el chico frente suyo le prestaba atención pero se mantenía callado ,así que con un poco de culpa hablo-Disculpa si no te deje hablar ,es que soy muy despistada y alguna veces hablo de mas…

-No importa-Hablo Harry con frialdad y carencia absoluta de emoción haciendo que la joven sintiera que la piel se le erizaba. Un poco temerosa hizo una sonrisa forzosa, quizás su madre tenia razón en parte…

-Y bueno….pues…. ¿Tu primer año en Hogwarts?

-Correcto.

-Y dime…. ¿Ese animal es tu mascota?

-Así es….se llama Phantasma.

-¡Ahhh! Se ve muy rara, me hubiera gustado tener una cuando era más joven, mama nunca me dejaba.

-…..bien-Contesto vacíamente Harry, sinceramente no veía productivo esta conversación y es que lo malo de estar en una escuela era que tendría que estar con niños que hablaran y hablaran de tonterías y eso no iba con Harry, el era Viper, el maestro de finanzas, no un niño cualquiera.

-En fin…. ¡Sabias que…! Bueno pues….-La joven no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así, aburrido, callado y con una voz que sonaba a un muerto viviente y no sabio que tema de conversación podía dar, así que sin pensar soltó…-¡Supe que Harry Potter vendría este año a Hogwarts! Es genial, mi mama me dijo que ella era fue muy amiga de los Potter.

Harry levanto levemente la cabeza interesando y miro fijamente a la joven que actualmente había….cambiado su cabello a ¿gris? Sin prestarle atención a ello la analizo y descubrió que….parecía una chica excéntrica por su botas viejas y largas ya que le llegaban hasta la rodillas además de ver sus medias que eran de dos colores diferente además de un ¿tatuaje? En el muslo derecho y…

-¡Oye! ¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba!-Grito la joven ahora sonrojada y con el cabello al rojo vivo, Harry pestañeo dos veces al no entender porque la joven frente suyo estaba enojada, claro que Harry en cierto sentido era inocente, en un sentido raro y complicado pero lo era. Ignoro el arrebato de la ahora pelirroja y la miro un segundo una vez más hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

-Tonks….-Soltó Harry con su tono muerto, la joven reconocida como Nymphadora Tonks se sorprendió al escuchar que ese chico sabía su nombre o más bien apellido pero que usualmente usaba. Harry señalo a dirección de pecho de Tonks mostrando una placa de prefecto con su nombre en el, eso explicaba todo-…tu apellido es Tonks ¿no? ¿Estas relacionada con Andromeda Tonks?

-Eh…si. Es mi madre.

-Interesante, es necesario encontrarme con tu madre. Quizás necesito un lugar fijo, no debo de gastar mi dinero en hoteles baratos.

-… ¿Perdón?

-Todo tiene una explicación razonable- Levantándose de su asiento puso seguro a la puerta del compartimiento además de lanzar una pequeña ilusión de silencio. Sabía que los Hufflepuff son llamados los magos de la lealtad y quizás es hora de conseguir aliados rápidamente para su causa, conseguir más dinero. Volteándose le lanzo una sonrisa fría a Tonks que tembló levemente ante ello ,no se sabia si era por miedo o incomodidad- Señorita Tonks, acaba de conocer a Harry Potter pero en realidad….prefiero que me llamen Viper….

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em>¡Haya! Espero que les haya gustado, ahora Harry tiene mucho reto que cumplir, es lo tipo de fic que me gustan, mostrar a un tipo fuerte pero que no la tenga fácil porque todo debe de hacerlo con puro esfuerzo y eso también va para el romance, las cosas debe de ir adecuadamente y deberá de haber reto para que el amor florezca.<em>

_Yo ya decidí quien será la pareja de Harry ¡oh! Y ella hará grandes cosas, he mencionado a otros dos ilusionista en este capitulo de Katekyou Hitman Reborn hehehe y habrá mucho mas en el próximo capitulo._

_La selección de casa y créeme cuando les digo que habrá algo de revolución en ese momento y pronto todos disfrutaremos de este fic hehehehe. En el futuro, quizás cuarto o quinto curso subiré el Ratings por posible Lemon fuerte, la verdad no se pero bueno. Les deseo una feliz navidad y un año nuevo._

**Toaneo07**


	4. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
